The Next Generation A Blood Fic
by SkyBlueDragon25
Summary: One of the twins is abducted by someone from the past. Now the Red Shield must save her before the past repeats itself. Fuller summary inside.
1. Chapter One: Nathan's Back?

_**A/N: **__Some of these characters may be a bit out of character. I really hope not. If they are, I apologize. I'd say, just to be safe, that this is a little on the AU side, because someone is going to be cloned... you probably know who. Anyway, I hope this goes over well. _

_**Summary: **It starts with a strange phone call from someone from the past. Then Georgie (one of the twins) is abducted. Now Kai, Riku (the remaining twin), and the Red Shield must find a way to rescue Georgie before the past repeats itself. Plus! The Red Shield are about to enlist the help of a former Chevalier!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Blood , and I hardly own any of the characters in this fic._

**_The Next Generation_**

_**A Blood Fic**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Nathan's Back?**_

Kai watched his Daughters as they played volleyball outside. Close to thirty years had passed, and they didn't look a day over sixteen… of course. 'You'd be proud, Saya,' he thought, smiling.

"Riku, you win… again," glared Georgie.

"Don't give up," sighed Riku, rolling her blue eyes, "You can do it."

"You're the athlete, okay. I'm the book worm!" Georgie said loudly, with an, 'it's so obvious' look at her sister.

Riku, the youngest of the two, smiled at her sister, "I'm not an athlete."

"You're better at sports than me!"

Riku had blue eyes like her mother, but that was all she had in common with Diva. Georgie had gotten her father's eyes. Kai preferred to think that they looked like Saya. The girls were really close, and Kai couldn't be happier. He couldn't wait for Saya to wake up, and see them.

When it came to what the girls were, Kai hadn't kept anything from them. People that mattered excepted them. They had went to school like normal children, and graduated from high school.

Kai had told them all about both their mother and their father, trying not to discriminate. Georgie seemed to except and understand some things about her mother, even if she didn't condone it. Riku, however, couldn't even bare to say her name. She opted for calling Diva _her_.

The Chiropteran problem had almost been solved. That would be one worry that Kai was glad the girls wouldn't have. After the horror their mother and aunt had been put through… Kai was glad the girls would be spared that torment.

The phone rang, interrupting Kai's thoughts. The girls had stopped fighting, and seemed to be deep in conversation about something. Kai went inside, and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Well, hello Kai. It's been a while, huh?" a man's voice said.

Kai, confused, asked, "Who is this?"

"I've been out of the picture for quite a while. I didn't want to make my scene too soon, you know. I have the heart of a performer. I like to make an entrance."

This man was talking to Kai like he'd known him for forever. "Listen, buddy. I don't know who you are…"

"Kai, you're hurting my feelings. How are our girls? Perfect, I assume. They are their mother's children, after all."

"Alright, you've went too damn far! Who is this?"

"Come on! You haven't figured it out by now? You always were the stubborn one out of the group."

He knew that voice! Kai knew he'd heard it before. "I don't know who you are, damn it. Are you going to tell me, or do I call the police?"

"The police? They won't find me. You know… I've been dying to see the girls. I haven't seen them for… nearly thirty years. Their auntie will wake up soon, right? I'll have to come before then."

"You stay the hell away from my daughters! Do you hear me!"

"Dad?"

Kai turned to see Riku. She had a worried expression on her face. "Riku, it's okay. Go back outside."

"You named her after your little brother!" exclaimed the man on the phone, "How wonderful! What's the other girl's name. Not Saya! Surely not!"

"I'm hanging up now! I'm warning you! Stay away from my girls! Do you hear me!"

"No can do, Kai. I need some new stars. My stage has been empty for way too long."

"Stage… no!"

"You get it, now. I'll be seeing you soon, Kai. Give the girls my love."

There was a click, and then dead air. Kai kept the phone to his ear for quite a while, shocked. "Dad?"

"Riku, I'm fine. Go get your sister. You girls go to your rooms, okay. I have to call David. Go on."

Riku hesitated for a moment, and then did what her father said. Riku dialed David's number, and waited for what seemed like an eternity before he heard Julia's voice say, "Hello?"

"Julia, is David or DJ there?"

DJ was David and Julia's son. "Yes. David is right here. You sound troubled, Kai. Is something wrong?"

"I think so. I really need to see you guys."

"I'll let you talk to David. Hold on."

There was silence for a couple of seconds, and then David's voice came over the receiver, "Yes, Kai?"

"David, I think I've got a problem. I need you to call Joel. I need a meeting called at the Red Shield right away. I think Nathan Mahler is still alive."

_**II**_

Nathan stared lovingly at a picture of Diva. She was dressed in one of the dresses that he'd picked out. She was smiling happily. "Ah, Diva… you didn't even get to see them grow up. I'm sure they're lovely, just like you. Don't worry, my dear. They'll be the prettiest stars under the spotlight. I promise."

Nathan put the picture back in place, and then he walked out of his house, slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter Two: Abducted

_**A/N: **__Sorry if the last chapter stunk. I hope this one is better. Anyway, here it is. Chapter two. Enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: **__I forgot to say I didn't own any of the songs. You already know that, though._

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Abducted**_

'_Will you still hold me_

_When you see what I have done_

_Will you still kiss me the same_

_When you taste my victims blood…'_

_-Atreyu-_

"Nathan Mahler," David began, "I remember him. I thought Saya killed him."

"So did I," Kai replied, "She killed all of the Chevaliers as far as I know."

"Then how can he be calling you?" asked DJ.

The young man was looking more and more like his father every day. "I don't know. I recognized the voice, but didn't know who it was at first. I thought someone was playing a cruel joke. Then he kept saying stuff about stages. I knew then… I knew that it was either him or someone pretending to be him. Why would someone pretend, though?" asked Kai, annoyed.

"I don't think anyone would," Julia sighed, "Only a select few know about the girls, and they're all in the Red Shield, or behind bars… Van Argiano."

"It's not Argiano," Lewis said, "He doesn't have any of Kai's information, and no way of getting it."

"What do I do, Joel?" asked Kai.

"We'll keep a close eye on the girls. If it is Nathan, we certainly can't let him get any where near the girls," Joel told him.

"You should go home for tonight. Tomorrow, pack some things and come and stay with Julia, DJ, and me. The four of us should be able to insure the girls safety," David told him.

"Right," Kai nodded.

_**II**_

Riku knew something was wrong the minute that her dad walked through the door. He'd been worried since that strange phone call that morning, and it had Riku worried as well. 'It was about us,' she thought, 'Someone was threatening dad… using us.'

Riku smiled at him, handing him a cup of tea. "Thanks, Riku."

"You're welcome. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. Maybe tomorrow. We're going to David's tomorrow. I'll tell you girls everything then."

"Okay, dad," Riku nodded.

That's when Georgie came running down the stairs, all dressed up. "What's going on?" Kai asked, narrowing his eyes.

"That book signing is tonight. I've talked about it all week. My favorite author is going to be at the bookstore. He's signing copies of his new book, and…"

"I'm sorry, Georgie. No."

"What? No? I…"

"Georgie, I need you to stay at home tonight. Please don't argue with me about this, okay."

"Dad, I've been looking forward to this for a week! You have to let me go…"

"Georgie, you can't," Kai said, almost pleading, "Please! You have to stay in doors. It's dangerous. This morning…"

"You know…" Georgie shook her head, "I might look sixteen, but I am almost thirty years old. I'm not a little girl!"

"Georgie, stop it!" Riku scolded, "You sure aren't acting almost thirty!"

"This is nuts. I can't believe this," Georgie shook her head, and then she ran upstairs.

"I'm sorry, dad," Riku said, with an apologetic look.

"It's okay, Riku. Go on upstairs, and start getting packed. After you've packed, tell your sister to pack, and try to explain. I doubt she'd listen to me right now."

Riku nodded, and headed up to her room. 'Georgie didn't hear the fear in dad's voice this morning. She didn't hear how scared he was when that person called. I wish I knew what was going on!'

When Riku got to her room, she packed a few outfits, and necessities. When she was finished, she went to her sister's room, and knocked. "Georgie, look… dad has a reason. Can I come in? You need to pack some things. We're going to David's tomorrow. Something is wrong. I can feel it. Georgie?"

Riku opened the door, and stepped inside. She didn't see her sister anywhere. "Georgie?"

She looked toward the window, and saw that it was open. She spun around, and raced down the stairs. She knew exactly what Georgie had done. "Riku!" exclaimed Kai, "What's the matter?"

"Georgie snuck out! She went out the window!"

"Oh, God! Stay here! I'm going to the bookstore to get her. Call DJ and ask him to come sit with you while I look for her."

Riku ran to the phone. Kai was already out the door. 'Georgie, damn it! You picked a bad day to rebel!' Riku thought, angrily.

_**II**_

Georgie seethed, as she walked, 'I can't believe he's actually treating me like a child! I'm not a child! I'm an adult!'

She crossed her arms in the cold air. She couldn't have been far from the bookstore. She would just get her book signed, and then hurry back home before her dad or Riku ever knew she was gone. It was simple. Then her dad would see that he had absolutely nothing to worry about.

A black car slowed beside her, and a man with blond wavy hair stuck his head out of the driver's side window, "Need a lift?"

He had a friendly smile on his face. "No, thanks. I'm only going to the bookstore," she smiled back.

"It's cold out here, hon. Let me take you."

"No, sir. That's fine. My father would kill me if I got into the car with a stranger," she laughed, "You know how it is. Thanks anyway."

"Look, I insist. I'm not going to take no for an answer."

His expression had changed. He looked a little more desperate now. "You're going to have to, sir."

He stopped the car, and got out. He opened the door to the back, and waved his hand toward it. "Come on. It's warm in here. If you don't get in on your own… I'm going to have to push you in. I don't want to use force, dear. Come on."

"You're trying to kidnap me?"

"Yes. Of course I am."

"Huh?!"

"Look, I have to. You don't know anything about me, and obviously you aren't just going to come with me. So… get in the car," his eyes went red, and his voice changed completely, "or I'll make you get in."

Georgie looked around, "I'll scream…"

"You know what I am. Do you really want to involve anyone and get them hurt, little queen? I don't think you do. Just get in the car."

Tears began to fall down Georgie's face, 'I should've listened to my dad! This is what he was worried about!'

Georgie slid into the car. "I'm Nathan Mahler," he smiled, "I knew your mother. I served her, and her mother before her. Now, I will serve you. You and I are going to be very good friends. Don't worry. Relax. This is going to be fun. Your sister will be joining you, soon. You're the children of a superstar. You shouldn't be living such a boring life."

Nathan got in the car, and sped off. Georgie stared at him wide eyed, 'My mother… how? My aunt killed all of my mother's Chevaliers. How can he be alive if he served my mother? What am I going to do now?'

_**III**_

"Don't worry, Riku. I'm sure everything will be okay," DJ said, but he didn't look convinced himself.

"I hope so."

They heard the door open, and shut. Kai walked in the living room. He looked white as a sheet. "Kai?" DJ looked hopeful.

"I couldn't find her. I looked all over, but… she wasn't at the bookstore, or any of her other favorite places. A… friend said… they saw her get into a black car."

"No," breathed DJ, his eyes widening.

"He's got my little girl, DJ. What do I do now?"

"Who, dad?" demanded Riku, as she started to cry, "Who's got Georgie!"

"Nathan Mahler," Kai answered, with a hurt expression, "He was your mother's Chevalier."

"_Her… _no! All of _her's _are dead! Aunt Saya…"

"Riku… I don't know. He said he was Nathan," Kai sighed… he looked exhausted.

Riku sat down on the couch, 'No!' her mind screamed, 'No!'


	3. Chapter Three: The Plans

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Plans**_

_"Piggyback, Kai!" Georgie exclaimed, excitedly._

_"Yeah, Kai! Piggyback!" Riku exclaimed, happily_.

Kai remembered those days well, as he looked at a picture of him and the girls when they were toddlers.

They didn't worry about people like Nathan Mahler or Chiropterans because they didn't think that they would have to. Now Georgie was somewhere… he didn't know, with someone who was probably going to use her for things… he didn't want to think about.

He looked around the table. Riku's hair was down and disheveled. She hadn't had much sleep the night before, and Kai hadn't left her side for even a minute. Everyone looked so grim, and worried. "We have no clue so far as to where they went?" Joel asked.

"No, sir. We don't know," David replied, "Lewis and DJ are still out scanning the area where they were last seen, asking questions trying to find anything that might be useful."

"Has he tried to contact you at all, Kai? David?"

"No, he hasn't called," Kai replied, "I kind of wish the bastard would."

"How are you, Riku?" Joel asked, in a caring tone.

"How do you think I am?" she sniffed, "I'm worried sick. I don't know where my sister is, and I'm pissed. He was obviously stalking us, and we didn't even know it."

"How could we asses this situation so badly?" Julia asked, annoyed, "He called that morning, and we assumed we had time."

"I hate to say it, and I know how against it you are, but… Riku may have to have a Chevalier. Extra protection at this point is a necessity," Joel told them.

"How can you ask me to put someone through that?" Riku asked, wide eyed, "I know what it takes to create a Chevalier. That person's life will never be the same. I can't do it."

"You may not have to," Julia sighed, "There may be a way for you to have a Chevalier without having to ask a human to be one."

"Julia?" Joel looked confused.

"After Karl Fei-Ong attacked Saya and she killed him… David, Lewis, and Kai brought his remains back here. They're still in the lab, untouched. We have the information and the technology it took to create the corps corp. They created them using Moses' DNA. We can use the same technology to clone Karl."

"Why him?" asked Kai, "He was crazy."

"Because he's the only one we have. We couldn't get Solomon or any of the others. I don't think he'd be a threat to Riku," Julia told him.

"He could be threat to the rest of us," David said.

"I…" Kai began.

"I want him," Riku interrupted, "Do it."

"Riku," Kai said, surprised.

"I've heard every story from the past. I've heard all about every single Chevalier my… _her… _ever had. His story is so sad. If you can give him a second chance, I honestly don't know why you haven't done it already. Do it. I want him," Riku nodded.

"You may not be able to control him, Riku," David told her, "This is a huge chance."

"Control him? I never assumed I could control him," Riku sighed, "I hope that maybe I can befriend him, David. From what I've been told, he never had one."

"Feeling sorry for him won't change him, Riku," Kai sighed.

"Dad, it's my choice, right? Do it. Please. I want him. Julia…"

"Alright. I may take some time, but… alright."

_**II**_

David was waiting for Kai after the meeting. "I know what you're going to say, but she was right. It was her decision. You know… I tried to keep Georgie home last night by force. If I had just explained to her a little bit… I'll regret that..."

"This is a little different. This is Karl we're talking. AKA… the Phantom. He's very dangerous. I don't know if we've made the right decision."

"We won't know until we actually have him back. We have to put some faith in Riku, David. Have a little faith in your wife. I'm sure Julia knows all of the precautions."

David shook his head. A small smile came to his face, "She was awfully passionate about this… Riku."

"I know it was probably a mistake… but… when the Red Shield searched all of the houses that Diva and her Chevaliers had stayed in, we found some journals. You already know this, but I allowed the girls to read them. We had no secrets when it came to that life. One of Riku's favorites was in fact Karl's journal. She said it was the saddest thing she'd ever read. I have no doubt that the fact that she'd read a piece of his life had a huge influence over her decision to say yes. You know, David… I'm proud of her for having so much compassion. She's always reminded me so much Saya, while Georgie…" Kai laughed, "Georgie reminds me of me. The way she acts… I was just like her when I was young. Remember?"

"Do I?" David laughed, "Of course I remember."

"If he can keep my little girl safe, and help me save my other little girl… bring him back."

"Yeah… alright. Julia and the other scientists will get started on it right away. You have to know, though. It could take a couple of days, or… it could take months."

"We don't have months."

"No, that's why… while this is underway, we're still going to everything we can. We're not only depending on this. DJ, Lewis, and I are going to see Argiano. Do you want to go?"

"Of course I want to go. Count me in. If that bastard knows anything about Mahler…"

"Yeah. We're leaving right away. Be ready."

"Just say when."

_**III**_

Age had not been kind to Van Argiano. He was thin, and pale. His grey hair was greasy, and fell into his dull eyes. 'It's no more than he deserves,' Kai thought, bitterly.

"David!" Argiano smiled, "You're looking well. Is this boy your son?

"Quiet, Argiano," sighed David, "We'll ask the question."

"Very well, David. I don't know what I could possibly tell you that I haven't already."

"Nathan Mahler… what do you know about him?" Lewis asked.

"He was a strange on, that Nathan. He loved the stage, and he always seemed to love Diva in a different way than the others."

"We know that you studied their blood, Argiano," Kai began, "Why isn't he dead? Why isn't Nathan dead like the others?"

"So, he is still alive?" Argiano smiled.

"I think you know he is," DJ narrowed his eyes, "Tell us how?"

"Collins would know more about it than me. All I can really tell you is…" Argiano laughed, "Things are not always as they seem."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked, annoyed.

"Just that. I'm a tired old man. I know nothing."

"Is that all we'll get out of you?" Lewis asked.

"It's all I can give you," Argiano sighed, "You may not believe it, but it is the truth."

"Lets go," said David, shaking his head.

"Find Collins, David," called Argiano, as they were walking out the door, "If you can find that crazy fool."

"What now?" asked DJ.

"We find Collins," David replied.

"Do we have any idea where he is?" Kai asked.

"No, but we'll find him. Let's report to Joel, and then we'll go from there," said David.


	4. Chapter Four: Karl

_**A/N:**__ For all of you reading this, here's the next chapter. I hope that this one is okay. It's a hard thing, bringing back a major character. I don't know if I did it right or now. Anyway, I hope this goes over well. Happy reading!!_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Karl**_

It had taken Julia's team only a couple of weeks to complete the cloning process. "He grew at an excessive rate," she told them, proudly, "A normal human being would've taken anywhere from months to years."

His vital signs seemed perfect, but he still hadn't woken up. Riku had visited him everyday. The young woman read to him, and talked to him, hoping he would hear her. "Hello, Frannie," Riku greeted the young woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, "Can I get in?"

"Of course," Frannie smiled, "So, what book have we got today?"

"It's a classic, and very popular in America… so I hear. It's one of Georgie's favorites. Lord of the Rings."

"That's a long one," Frannie laughed, as she led Riku down the hall.

They stopped at the last room, at the end of the hall. Frannie took out a key card, and inserted it. Then she typed in a code, and opened the door. Riku stepped inside. "Thanks, Frannie."

"No problem. You know what to do when you're finished."

Riku nodded. Frannie left, shutting the door behind her. Riku looked at the fragile figure laying in the hospital bed. He had an IV in his arm, and an oxygen mask on his face. He was pale, and his dark hair fell in his handsome face. Riku gently brushed a couple of strands away from his eyes. Then she pulled a chair close to his bed, and sat down. "Hi," she smiled, "You're looking well today, Karl. I've got something a bit different for us today. It's not Manga, as usual. I'm going to read you one of Georgie's favorites. Speaking of Georgie… Joel found that Collins guy. He's in an institution in New York. At least we're getting closer to having some answers, right.

"I sure wish you'd wake up, though. Well, on with the book, I guess. Lord of the Rings, by an author named JRR Tolken. I've never read it before. I thought that if I read it to you, it would be like we were reading it together. Here we go…"

Suddenly, Karl moaned. Riku looked at him wide eyed, "Ri… Ri…" he tried to say through the mask.

"Karl?" Riku put the book down, quickly stood up, and took his hand, "Karl, are you alright? Come on, open your eyes."

"Rik…" his eyes slowly opened.

He blinked a few times, and then looked over at Riku. "Hi," she said, quietly, and soothingly.

"You're… your face…" he said, in a horse voice, "You look… so much… like her…"

Riku tried not to let it annoy her, "Yeah, um… are you okay? Do you know who I am?"

"I… I've heard… your voice every day. For so long, it seems. You've talked so kindly… to me. Even though I… couldn't open… my eyes… I heard you… Riku. I never expected you to look so much… like her."

She could tell that every word took some effort. "Can I get you anything? Do you need some water, or…"

"Where am I?"

She hesitated, "You're in a hospital room. At the Red Shield."

His eyes widened. He sat up, and pulled off the oxygen mask. Then he ripped out his IV, "I'm…"

"Please… you shouldn't do that."

"Why? Why am I here."

He tried to stand, but fell to the floor. Riku rushed to help him back to the bed. "Calm down. You're safe…"

"I died, I know it. I felt the pain of that sword going inside of me. I felt my body crystallizing, and crumbling. Saya killed me! How am I here? Why am I here?!"

"I asked them to bring you back."

There was so much pain and confusion in his face. It took everything Riku had to hold back the tears that were building up. "What do they plan to do with me? Do they plan to experiment on me? Do they plan to cut on me? Why…"

"No one is going to hurt you! I swear it."

"Why would the Red Shield ever agree to bring me back?!"

"I told you… because I asked them to! I needed a Chevalier. They told me they could bring you back… that they could give you a second chance. It was my choice, and…"

"You chose me? Why?"

"You ask 'why' a lot, huh? I wanted them to. You deserved a second chance. I _believed_ that you deserved a second chance! Why question it so much?"

He lay back down, not taking his dark eyes off of her. She pulled the blanket over him, "Calm down. I know this is a huge shock for you. It would be anyone, but… you're safe. I promise. Trust me. You have to believe me."

"I believe you," he said, looking surprised at himself, "I guess it was… you talking to me for so long, but… I believe you."

"I'm going to go get Julia. Just…"

"No… not yet. Please… read to me some more, first."

She hesitated, but then nodded, "Okay."

She sat down, and then she opened the book. She began reading. After a little while, he actually started to look content. Riku wondered if he'd ever felt that way in his whole life.

_**II**_

"So, he's awake?" Kai asked.

She turned the monitor so Kai could see, "Yes, he just woke up. Riku is in there right now. He seemed… a bit scared, but he hasn't been hostile, and he hasn't made any attempt to harm Riku. I would say we have a success on our hands."

"So far, so good, then? Have you heard?"

"That you and David are going to New York to question Collins? I've heard."

"Not only are we going to see Collins, but Nathan Mahler has a house in New York. We're going to search it."

"Do you think Georgie will be there?"

"I don't know. God, Julia… I want it to be that easy."

"At least you know that Riku will be safe here. You both had better be careful, Kai."

Kai nodded, "Of course. Have you… been in to see your patient yet?"

"No. I think Riku probably wanted to come get me right away, but… I'm a little glad she didn't. They need some alone time. Especially since he just woke up. Our track record with this man isn't exactly one of friendship. Give it some time."

"Alright. When he's ready, maybe you guys can ask him some things about Mahler. He might know something."

"As long as it doesn't cause him to become violent… I'll certainly try."

_**III**_

Riku closed the book, "I think that's enough for today."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," she smiled a little, "Will you let Julia give you a check up? And you need a new IV. That feeds you, you know."

"Feeds me?"

"Yeah, it… I don't know. It just… does. So…"

"Do you wish it?"

"Do I… huh?" Riku looked confused, "It would be good for you. You did just wake up. We have to make sure you're in tip top shape, right?"

"I will let them."

"Good."

He grinned a little, "And I will try to be nice to your family."

She gave a small laugh, "Good. I'm glad. Can you lay here for just a moment, while I go get Julia?"

"You mean now?"

"Why not?"

He frowned, "Alright, then."

"I'll be right back."

Luckily, Julia was reading charts with Frannie, so Riku didn't have to go far. "Hey, Julia."

"Hello, Riku."

"He's going to let you look him over."

"Is he, now? That's great. I've been anxious to see my patient."

"I've been anxious for you to make sure he's alright."

Julia smiled, "Alright. Let's go see how he's doing."

Julia put down the charts. "I'll finish this," Frannie smiled.

"Thank you, Francis," Julia said, and then she and Riku walked down the hall to Karl's room.

"Hello, Karl," Julia said, when they were inside.

Karl frowned at her. "He looks well, right?" Riku asked, hopefully, "He looks good?"

"He certainly does. Do you mind if I take a blood sample?"

Karl looked at Riku. Riku nodded. Karl looked back at Julia, and nodded. Riku sighed with relief, 'Thank goodness.'

"Great. I'll need your arm, please."

Karl stuck out his arm. He didn't even flinch when Julia stuck the needle in. "He took out his IV. I think he may need a new one."

"I'll take care of that right after this," Julia told her, "Are you feeling alright? It's normal for you to feel a bit groggy."

"I'm alright," he answered.

"How much do you remember?"

"Almost everything," he answered, with a bit of contempt in his voice.

"That's good," Julia said.

"Is it? I'm not so sure. There are a lot of things I would forget if I could. I can see why Saya was in such bliss when her memory was gone."

Julia took her sample, and put it in a Sterile bag. "Karl, I'll bring you another IV in just a moment."

He nodded, "She's not like her… is she."

"Like her?" Julia asked.

Riku looked confused as well. "Diva… thank God she's nothing like her," Karl said, looking relieved.

_**IV**_

"Why the long face, Georgie?" Nathan smiled, "Don't you like it here?"

"You know the answer to that!" Georgie sneered.

She hadn't seen the outside world in weeks. She'd only seen the inside of the houses they were in. When they moved, she wasn't told where they were going. Mahler had even went as far as putting a blind fold on her.

Right now, they were sitting at a lovely, long dinner table, in another lovely house. The houses were _always_ lovely, but Georgie could care less. All she wanted… all she wished for… was just to go home, and be with her sister, her dad, and their friends. "You'll learn to love it," Nathan sighed, lazily, as he sipped wine… or what looked like wine.

He'd forced her to create Chevaliers by slicing her hand open and feeding unsuspecting humans blood. He used any trickery he could to get them there. 'Those poor people,' Georgie's mind screamed, 'It's all your fault! If you'd just listened to your father…'

"Your sister is going to love living like this as well. I can just see it."

"Please!" Georgie begged, banging her fists down on the table, "Please leave the rest of my family alone!"

"You know I can't do that. Riku is Diva's child…"

"We're Kai's children! We're Saya's nieces!"

"Diva's wonderful blood runs through your veins. Kai was a faux parent, and you haven't even met Saya. You and your sister are Diva's daughters… queens! You are Chiropterans. Whether you like it or not."

Georgie sneered, "We are not like her. We're not like you!"

Nathan smiled, "We'll see, dear… won't we?"


	5. Chapter Five: New York and Other Things

_**Chapter Five**_

_**New York and Other Things**_

"Do you remember Nathan, Karl?" Julia asked.

"Of course," Karl sighed.

"What can you tell us about him?"

"I wasn't that close with Nathan. He loved the stage, which you probably already know. Anyone who knew him can tell you that. James didn't always get along with him. Amshel was actually afraid of him," at that, a smirk came to his face.

"You do know that he's still alive, right?" asked Julia.

"I know," Karl nodded, "She told me while I was sleeping. He has her sister."

"We don't know why he's still alive," Riku explained, "He was one of _her_ Chevaliers, and… Saya stabbed him, but… we can't explain it."

"I'm sorry, Riku," Karl looked sympathetic, "I don't know why your aunt's blood could not kill him. Like I said, I wasn't close with him. I was only close with Solomon, and… Amshel, because he was the one who preformed experiments on me."

"Hey, it's okay," Riku gave him a little smile, "Don't worry about it."

"I wish I could help you," he sighed, "I…"

His eyes suddenly became wide, and he looked like someone who had just realized the obvious. "What is it?" Julia asked.

"Perhaps… maybe he was never Diva's at all. I became a Chevalier in nineteen thirty-nine. Nathan was there then. He's always just… been there. Even when I wasn't a Chevalier. He was there. What if he was playing a part?" Karl asked no one in particular.

"Then he's a damn good actor. He fooled everyone, didn't he?" Riku asked, angrily.

"No, not… everyone. Maybe Amshel knew. Maybe that's why he feared him. I never saw Diva give him her blood."

Riku flinched at her name, but she let it go, "It makes a whole lot of since, actually. It would explain why Saya couldn't kill him right, Julia?"

Julia nodded, wide eyed, "Yes, it would. Does this mean he's not a Chiropteran?"

Karl nodded slowly, "He's a Chiropteran… he's definitely a Chevalier… but who's?"

"My God!" Julia exclaimed, in awe, "Riku, call your dad and David. Tell them all of this. Tell them to have Collins confirm it, if they can get him to talk."

"Okay," Riku nodded, and then got her cell phone out of her pocket.

Julia looked back at Karl, "If you're right… I think we have a problem. Maybe this man can't be killed."

Karl smirked, "He can be killed. He's just going to be a little tougher to kill than I was."

_**II**_

"That was Riku," sighed Kai, "She had something really interesting to tell me."

The two were on the subway train, on their way to the institution. They had only just arrived in New York the day before. David had decided that it would be a good idea to rest up before going to see Collins. "So, what is this information?"

Kai told David everything that Riku had told him. "I'm afraid Julia's right. We do have a problem… if Collins confirms it. However, Karl is probably right, too. Nathan isn't invincible. We'll have to find a way. We have no choice."

"Well… let's just see what Collins has to say. Then we'll decide if we should start panicking or not."

_**III**_

Kai and David knew right away something was wrong… as soon as they stepped foot inside the institution. It was dark and seemed empty. Some lights were flickering, but most were out completely. "What the hell is going on?" Kai asked, "Where's all the staff?"

"And the patients? It's midday. There's no way they're all asleep… and where are the visitors?" David sighed, "Kai, take out your gun. Be ready."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Both men stood at the ready. The two made their way cautiously to the nurses desk. Kai glanced over, gasped, and then fell back. "No…" he trailed off, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Good God!" David shouted.

There were three nurses behind the desk, and each one of them had been torn apart. "David…"

"Wait here!" David demanded.

He ran down the hall way, throwing open doors. With each door he threw open, his expression got grimmer and grimmer. Kai managed to get to his feet. He suddenly felt as though someone were watching him. He had a chill run all up and down his spin. He wheeled around, pointed his gun… "Don't be afraid… Kai," a woman with pale skin, brown hair, and green eyes smirked.

"Yes, Kai," a blond young man, with brown eyes grinned, "We aren't going to hurt you… yet."

"Don't move, you bastards! I swear I'll blow you away!" Kai warned, angrily.

They ignored him, coming closer, and closer. "We want to speak with you… Kai," the woman said, emotionlessly.

'No one can ever accuse me of shooting first, and warning later…' Kai thought, squeezing the trigger.

The shot rang throughout the empty hospital, and seemed to echo on for forever.


	6. Chapter Six: A Warning and an Ally

_**Chapter Six**_

_**A Warning and an Ally**_

The woman looked at her chest… the place where the bullet had struck. The wound instantly healed. "You're Chiropterans," Kai said, sneering, "I knew it."

"That wasn't very nice," the man glared, "You could've hurt Chera."

"Kai!" David shouted, as he ran to where Kai was, "Are you alright?"

"Chiropterans," glared Kai, "Where's my daughter? Where's my Georgie?!"

They ignored him. Instead the woman said, "I'm Chera. This is Nole."

"I don't give a damn who you are! Give me my daughter!" Kai shouted, angrily.

"You killed them all, didn't you?" David demanded.

"We had no choice," Nole replied, "They wouldn't give us what we wanted. We had to take it by force. Our senior ordered that the human Professor Collins be taken to him. They tried to get in our way. We had to take Collins by force. Such ignorance."

"Mahler ordered you to murder all of these people?" David glared.

"Humans are very disposable," Chera told him, "Their ignorance knows no bounds and they tend not to mind their own business."

"You should stop worrying about those you don't even know, and start worrying about what's in front of you," sighed Nole.

"We were told to issue a warning first. Give up your feudal search for our queen. Go home and forget about her. If you do not, we will have no choice but to kill you," Chera smirked.

"There is no way I'm abandoning my daughter," sneered Kai.

Chera glanced at Nole. "I'm afraid we have no choice. You shall join these people in the afterlife."

The two began to advance. Suddenly, with a flash, another person appeared. He stood between the two Chiropterans, and Kai and David. "Where do your loyalties lie!" the young man demanded, "Your queen did not wish this!"

"What are _you_ doing here? Nathan said…" Chera began.

"Is it his blood or Georgie's that created you?"

"Do you realize…" Noel sneered.

"Go home," the young man demanded, "I shall take Nathan's wrath alone, but I will not let you harm these humans. Georgie does not wish it."

The two hesitated. Then with one last glare, the two left with a flash. Kai and David both kept their guns on the man. "Who are you?" Kai demanded.

The young man turned to face them. He had messy black hair, and some of it fell into his pale face. He had pale blue eyes and wore a friendly expression. "Looks like I made it just in time, huh? I'm Dalton McMahn. I come on behalf of the one I love. You have nothing to fear from me."

"The one you love? Georgie?" demanded Kai.

The man nodded, "Yes. She asked me to come. I boarded a flight I was not suppose to be on… Nathan will be angry, but I don't serve him."

"Where is she? Take me to her! Is she in New York."

"She's not in New York. I'm sorry," Dalton sighed, "I can't take you to Georgie. I can't tell you where she is, either. Her ultimate wish is to keep you safe. Taking you to her, or telling you where she is would put you in danger. Do you believe that just the two of you would survive if you were to meet Nathan? Chera and Nole are only two of the Chevaliers he's forced Georgie to create… that would rather follow him than her… because of the power they believe he can give them."

"But…" Kai began, desperately.

"I must go. I must get back to her. I don't like leaving her, but she begged me to come. I don't like to see her in pain. I'll be in touch from time to time. As long as Georgie wishes it… no harm will ever come to you or any of the others she loves. Good-bye."

With a flash, Dalton was gone. "Wait!" demanded Kai.

He started to chase after him, but David grabbed his arm, "You know you'll never be able to catch him, Kai. We have to get out of here. We've got to contact the Red Shield… and then we should contact Julia and Riku."

"Yeah, you're right. Damn it!" Kai cursed.

_**II**_

Julia hung up the phone, and then looked over at Riku. She and Karl were now staying at David and Julia's house… at least until Kai returned from New York. She had given Karl some of David's old suits to wear for now. "Are they alright?" Riku asked, hopefully.

"David and Kai are fine," replied Julia.

"Then what's wrong, mom?" asked DJ, "You look upset about something."

"Nathan got to Collins first," Julia told them.

"How?" demanded Riku, "How'd he even know that David and dad were going to New York to talk to Collins?"

"You have a leak," Karl sighed.

"A leak?" Julia asked, looking confused.

"Someone is giving Nathan information behind your back," Karl told her, "It's the only explanation."

"But… who?" DJ asked.

"Don't ask me," Karl glared, "I was just born a of couple weeks ago. Who else knew?"

"Several people," Julia replied annoyed, "Everyone in this room… Joel, Lewis…"

"We know it was none of us," Riku sighed.

"Or your Joel… or Lewis," Karl sighed.

DJ slammed his hand down on the coffee table, and then got to his feet, "I'll get to the bottom of this, mom… guys. Lewis and I will question everyone. Someone is in deep shit."

DJ went out the door, slamming it behind him. "Nathan was in New York?" Riku asked, worried.

"No, he didn't come in person," Julia replied.

"You're hiding something, Julia," Riku narrowed her eyes, "What's going on?"

"The people that confronted Kai and David," Julia began, "were Chevaliers."

"Chevaliers? Nathan can make them…"

"No," Karl interrupted her, "Not Nathan. Your sister's Chevaliers. Right, doctor?"

Julia nodded. "No… no, it's not true. Georgie didn't… she wouldn't do it…"

"I agree. She wouldn't do it of her own free will. Nathan probably forced her to do it," Julia told her.

Karl sneered, "Either way, Riku will have to pick up a sword and follow in her aunts footsteps. You have some rather large shoes to fill."

"Hang on! I can't fight! I have no idea…" Riku jumped to her feet, "I've never even held a sword, let alone swung one around!"

"Riku, calm down," Julia soothed.

Karl narrowed his eyes, "Don't know, huh? Perhaps we can change that."


	7. Chapter Seven: Training and Frannie's

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Training and Frannie's Discovery**_

Sick… Riku was getting sick of waiting. She wanted to be in the search parties and she wanted to be included in the interrogations. However, here she was… training… safe… and her sister was out there somewhere. "What's the matter?" Karl sighed, "You're getting better. You have your mother and your aunt in you. I knew it wouldn't take long."

"That's not what's bothering me. I want to look for Georgie. Instead, I'm in Julia and David's basement… learning to swing around a sword."

"You're their only hope, now. You know that, right. Your blood is the only thing that can kill them."

Riku winced, "_Kill_?"

"Of course kill. You know that already. That's why were doing this. What did you think was going to happen? Did you think you could befriend them, and then have afternoon tea with them? It's nearly impossible to befriend your enemy… especially when they turn a deaf ear to you."

'I guess he would know,' Riku thought, studying him, 'Did aunt Saya turn a deaf ear to him?'

"What?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing. I mean… do you still hate my aunt?"

He narrowed his eyes again, "That's ancient history. Don't worry about it. You have bigger things to worry about. After all, if you aren't ready… what good will you be to anyone."

"How flattering," glared Riku, "You're a real charmer."

"Your aunt… your _hero _was the best at what she did. She was a professional when it came to the sword. You have a long way to go before you're as good as she is, but we don't have the time. You chose me, so I don't plan to let any harm come to you. Just trust me and you will be okay."

"Alright."

"Then, you can join in the search for your sister."

"Do you think she's alright?"

He sighed, "I think she's being treated like a queen. However, your sister doesn't want what Diva wanted."

"Of course Georgie doesn't want what _she_ wanted!"

"How immature of you," Karl smirked, "You still can't say her name."

"I hate her."

"Hate is a strong word, Riku. It's as strong as the word love. Don't say it unless you truly mean it. Now, enough talking. Come at me. Don't be afraid to cut me… or even stab me. It will heal, and your blood can't harm me."

Riku went pale, "Cut or stab…"

"Don't be so weak. We're Chiropterans. We can't be killed so easily. Now, come at me!"

Riku took a deep breath, let it out, and then she held her sword at the ready. Karl grinned, as she sped toward him.

_**II**_

"How's the search going?" Frannie asked DJ, as they walked down the hall.

They had just come from a meeting. DJ and Lewis had questioned almost everyone at the Red Shield, and still there was no one either liked for the crime. "Not good. So far, we haven't even got a suspect."

Frannie looked disappointed, "I'm sorry. I really hope we find out who it is. I hate this! I trust everyone!"

"I thought I did, too."

"How's Riku's training coming along."

"Better than our search. She's becoming a regular samurai," DJ smiled.

"Fantastic. It won't be long until she has the bad guys running for cover."

"Listen, Frannie… you're here all of the time… by yourself…"

"I sleep better here than at home."

"I know, I know. Just… watch your back. Be careful who you trust or who you talk to. I'd hate it if something happened to you."

Frannie blushed, "I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"I'm heading out with Lewis. We're going to see Argiano again. It's probably pointless, but… he was in their inner circle."

"Okay. I'm going to look over some files. Maybe there are some employees that you've overlooked."

"Good idea. I'll see you later."

He gave her one last smile, and then walked away. Frannie walked toward her station passing Tatem, one of the maids, on the way. Frannie gave her a friendly smile, and then walked on.

_**III**_

Riku gasped for breath. He'd been unnecessarily rough with her… or so she though! Oh, she'd cut and stabbed, but she hadn't landed a single blow. "Why are you stopping?" he demanded, eyes wide with excitement.

"You… you're getting off on this!"

"What does that mean?"

"It…" Riku's eyes widened, "Never mind, but you're liking this, aren't you!"

"Of course. It's been awhile."

Riku glared at him, "I need to rest, okay. I wanna go see Frannie. I feel like I haven't seen her in forever."

Karl looked annoyed, "Very well. We'll go see your friend and then we'll come back here… and continue."

Riku slapped her forehead, "Fine."

She put her sword down, and then the two of them walked out of the basement.

_**IV**_

When the hospital wing of the Red Shield was empty, it could get a little creepy. Frannie was about the only one who thought it was actually peaceful. She didn't even know why she had an apartment.

She rubbed the back of her neck, which had started to cramp from reading so many files. So far it looked like DJ and Lewis had interviewed everyone at the Red Shield… "Every damn body," said Frannie, quietly.

She looked up, and noticed Tatem… talking on her cell phone. 'What's she still doing here? The rest of the cleaning crew has gone home.'

Tatem turned, and stared at Frannie in shock. She clicked her cell phone shut. Frannie looked at her confused, "Hello, Tatem."

"I didn't know you were still here."

Tatem's red hair had stared falling out of it's tight bun, and her brown eyes looked almost wild… like a caged animal's. "I like sleeping here," it suddenly dawned on Frannie… Tatem was having a conversation that she didn't want over heard, but… 'It can't be!' her mind screamed, 'Tatem can't be our leak!'

Frannie snuck a letter opener behind her back. Tatem nodded, not taking her eyes off of Frannie. Then she smiled, "Let's not pretend here, Francis. You heard, didn't you?"

"Heard what?" Frannie shrugged, gripping the letter opener tighter.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to hurt anyone… not yet, anyway. He said I might have to. At least it was you who found out… and not someone like DJ, Kai, or David."

"You," Frannie nodded, and then sighed, "It was you… they would've never suspected you…"

"Because I'm not really with the Shield. I don't go to the meetings, I'm not a black suit, I'm not a scientist… I'm hardly noticed. I can't believe you even remembered my name."

Tatem pulled a gun out of her cleaning cart, and pointed it at Frannie. "Why would you do this to those girls? Why would you help him hurt them?"

"I don't even know them. What do I care what happens to them?"

"But why!" shouted Frannie.

"I'll not have you screaming, alerting the others," Tatem said, through clenched teeth, "He promised me I'd be like them. He said I could be a Chevalier."

"You did this to them… for that?"

"I'm going to shoot you, now. By the time they find you… you'll be dead and I'll be gone. I'm sorry, Francis. I did like you. You were the only one who was kind of nice to me around here."

Frannie was barely aware of the loud bang… and it took her a little while to feel the pain in her chest. The letter opener fell to the floor. She gripped her desk, as she lost her balance, and fell to the floor. Her vision started to blur, and her head began to spin… then she started to feel the pain a lot more. She could here someone screaming, and someone who sounded like Riku shout, "You bitch! What have you done?"

She felt herself being lifted off of the floor, and a man say, "She's shot, Riku. I think she's going to die."


	8. Chapter Eight: Saved?

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Saved?**_

Riku held the maid down. She had the woman's arm held behind her and Riku had her knee stuck in the small of the woman's back. "Shot?" Riku breathed, feeling her heart break into, "No… no, she's going to be alright… right, Karl. Go get Julia!"

Seeing Riku like this made Karl feel terrible. It had been quite a long time since he'd felt bad for anyone else. "I'm… I'm sorry, Riku."

"No!" screamed Riku… tears had started falling down her face, "Frannie, hang on! Please!"

Riku got off of the woman, and ran to her side. Karl saw that horrible woman get to her feet. She was going to run for it. 'Oh, hell no you don't!'

Karl, with so much speed that he was almost unseen, got to her. He grabbed her, and slammed her against the wall, "I haven't felt anything in a long time," he snarled, "I have no problem with killing you. Why did you do this?"

"He said I could be like you," she whimpered.

"Like me? Why the hell would anyone want to be like me? You killed that woman for that?"

"…leak…" Frannie choked.

She was hemorrhaging… she was choking on her own blood. Riku sobbed, "Don't die, Frannie, please!"

Frannie gasped for breath… her breathing had become shorter and shorter, "…keep Tatem… alive…"

"Karl, what do I do!" Riku cried.

Karl closed his eyes, "You can save her if you want to."

"Why wouldn't I?" Riku sobbed.

"Give her your blood."

Riku's eyes grew wide, "Oh… that way."

Tears streamed down Frannie's face, as Riku picked up the letter opener. "She's going to be like me," Karl smirked at Tatem, "You'll rot in jail, you bitch."

Riku slit her hand open. Blood began to pour down her arm. "I'm sorry Frannie, but this is the only way you won't die. I don't want you to die like this."

Riku let the blood drop into Frannie's mouth. Riku waited for what seemed like forever… 'maybe it was too late,' she thought, in horror.

Then Frannie's body began to convulse. She screamed as if she was in excruciating pain, and she flopped around on the floor. "This is normal," Karl told her, "She'll stop in a minute."

He was right. After a little while, her body seized, and then she was still and her eyes closed. "What did I do?" Riku cried.

"You saved her," Karl sighed, "In a sense. Now you can call Julia."

Riku pulled out her phone, and with shaky hands, dialed Julia's number.

_**II**_

Everyone was there… DJ, Julia… and Kai and David who had just returned from New York. Riku sat in a corner, hugging her knees. "How is she?" David asked Kai.

"Miserable. She won't even talk to me. I wish Saya was here. Or at least Mao," Kai sighed.

"That's not a bad idea, Kai," Julia said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe you should call Mao."

"I think I will, but now isn't a good time."

"When will she wake up, mom?" DJ asked.

"I'm not certain. I'll monitor her… keep a close eye on her. For now, that's all we can do."

"It's all my fault. I should've stayed with her a bit longer…"

"DJ, it's no ones fault except the person who shot her," David told him.

"Tell that to poor Riku," DJ sighed.

Riku watched everything. She felt as though she'd stepped outside her body. Karl stood beside her. He hadn't said a word so far. He just watched the events quietly. Finally, he said, "Don't blame yourself. How could you have known this was going to happen? When she wakes up, I can guarantee you she won't be sorry she let you do it. No one here is sorry you saved her."

"I changed her. Frannie will never be the same."

"That's not true. Your father never changed. I didn't know him very well, but I saw him as a human… and a Chevalier. He was the same. If you treat Frannie the same… she won't change."

"I don't know… if I can face her. I don't know if I can take her looking at me, and saying… I'll never forgive you."

"She won't say that."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Stop moping," he said.

His voice sounded annoyed, but he had a sympathetic look on his face. After that, both of them became quiet again. Kai walked up to them, "Come on. I'm taking you guys home."

"Is she okay, Dad?" asked Riku, quietly.

"We won't know for sure until she wakes up, but… I think she'll be fine. Now, come on. You two need to get home and rest."

Riku got to her feet. She and Karl followed Kai out of the building.

_**III**_

"They've caught her, sir," Chera reported, "Now what?"

"Don't worry. She won't talk," Nathan sighed, lazily.

"What if she does?" asked Nole.

"It doesn't really matter. She doesn't know anything useful. I haven't told her any locations. They can't get anything useful out her."

"She shot a woman… a woman named Francis. Giles reported that Riku, the other queen, turned the woman into a Chevalier."

"I see. Well, now… Riku has two. It's a good thing we sent Giles in to keep an eye on the situation," Nathan smiled.

"What are we going to do about Dalton?" asked Chera.

"As long as he doesn't betray us again… I suppose we'll leave him alone. After all… he is the queen's favorite," Nathan sighed.

At this, Chera and Nole sneered. "Of course," Chera sighed.

_**IV**_

"Georgie?" Dalton said, entering the room.

"Hi," Georgie tried to smile.

"Your family has caught the leak."

"Who was it?"

Dalton shook his head, "They didn't give a name. Nathan never said a name… except for Francis. A woman his leak shot."

Georgie gasped, "Frannie! Oh, God! Frannie's dead!"

Dalton shook his head, "Your sister… she gave Francis her blood."

Georgie looked grief stricken, "Damn him! Damn Nathan! This is all his fault. My sister is probably… I don't want to think about it. She was pushed into a corner, and… Frannie is our friend."

"Which is why your sister did it. I'm sorry, Georgie."

"How could this happen to us?" Georgie asked, tears streaming down her face, "We were so happy. Why couldn't he just leave us alone? Why couldn't he just let us stay happy?"

_**A/N: **__Gah! I don't know if it came out right or not! I decided to do two chapters today. The leak turned out to be some random chick! We'll I hope it turned out okay. I hope you guys like this. Things are going to sort of pick up in the next couple of chapters. Some familiar faces are about to make appearances… as soon as I look on wikipedia and remind myself how to spell their names. LOL! Anywho… thanks for reading. And to my two reviewers so far… thanks guys, for taking the time to read this piece, and thanks for your kind words._


	9. Chapter Nine: Old Friends

_**A/N: **__Okay, guys. Sorry for the long wait... it wasn't really that long, though... was it? Anyway, this chapter doesn't have that much action. It's mostly _

_dedicated to three familiar faces showing up. It's not going to be a very long chapter, but... at least it's something. I hope you guys like this. Anyway, _

_thanks for reading._

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Old Friends**_

Riku had not left her room, and she didn't let anyone in... except Karl. 'Probably because that guy won't take _leave me alone _for an answer,' Kai thought,

sighing.

He got up off the couch to make another attempt at getting in to see his daughter, when there was a knock on the door. Confused, Kai made his way to the

door, and pulled it open. His eyes widened when he saw who was on the other end. "Where is she?" a cross woman, with brown hair and eyes asked.

"I... Mao?" Kai asked, a smile coming across his face.

"Right after you called, she sped ... and I mean sped back to the hotel room. We packed, got on a plane, and here we are," Okamura sighed.

"How are you, Kai?" Lulu asked, with a big smile.

"Honestly, I've been better. It's good to see all of you. Come in."

The three walked inside. Kai shut the door, and made his way back over to the couch. "Where is she, Kai?" Mao asked, again.

"She's locked herself in her room. She won't let anyone in except Karl."

Okamura gave a little smile, "Right. We heard all about him."

"So, she's up there, then?" Mao asked, "I'll be back, and when I do come back... I'll have her with me."

"M-Mao!" exclaimed Okamura.

However, she was already making her way up the stairs. "Can I get you anything?" asked Kai.

"No, no. I'm okay," replied Okamura.

"Yeah, I'm okay too, Kai. Thanks," Lulu smiled.

"I said," they heard Mao say, sternly, "I need a moment alone with her. Now, go downstairs with Okamura, Kai, and Lulu."

"But I..." they heard Karl protest.

"I said go!" she shouted, "March!"

All Kai could think at the moment was, 'Poor Karl.'

They heard stomping down the stairs, and then Karl appeared, looking cross, "Who is that woman?"

"Mao... she's an old friend. Don't think too badly of her. She means well," Kai told him.

"You don't have to live with her, my friend," sighed Okamura, giving Karl a pat on the shoulder.

Lulu and Kai laughed.

_**II**_

Riku looked up at the woman a little surprised. "You girls changed your rooms around since I was here last."

"Georgie didn't," Riku said.

"But you did," Mao smiled, "I heard you aren't doing so well. I'm sorry to hear it."

Riku got off of the bed, and hugged Mao. Mao hugged back. "We've missed you, Aunt Mao!" Riku cried.

"I've missed you, too," Mao let her go, and held her at arms length, "Your dad is really worried about you. How come you've locked yourself away... and

with a man who couldn't understand how we women feel... even if he tried? Did I not teach you anything?"

Riku gave a small smile through her tears, but then it faded, "I know dad is worried, but... I did something terrible to one of my friends."

"Frannie... I heard about that. Have you asked Frannie if she minds that you saved her? She's probably very grateful, Riku. You won't know if you keep

yourself in here all of the time. I know your namesake never minded that Saya saved him," Mao sighed, but then she smiled a little, "You can't lock yourself up with

all of your problems and worries. You've got to face them... for better or worse. If you don't, you'll go crazy."

"I know... I know that."

"Then come downstairs with me. Okamura and Lulu are here, too. They've been dying to see you... and I think I scared your friend Karl."

Riku thought about it for a minute, "Okay, I'll go."

"First, though... let me do something with your hair! I've got to at least run a brush through it or something!"

Riku laughed, "Okay."

_**III**_

"Julia?" Frannie said in a horse voice, as she opened her eyes.

"Hi," Julia smiled, "You're finally awake."

"Yeah... where's Riku?"

"She's home with her dad."

"How is she, Julia?"

"Not... not good. She blames herself, and..."

"No! No... Julia, tell Riku... thank you. She saved my life. Tell her I don't blame her, and," Frannie crossed her arms in front of her, "and tell her she'd

better get her skinny ass in here to see me... soon!"

Julia smiled, "She'll be really glad to hear that, Frannie. I'm really glad to see that you're doing okay. DJ... he's been pretty worried."

Frannie blushed a little, "Really?"

"He'd like to see you... if it's okay."

Frannie's blush darkened, and then she shrugged, "Yeah, okay. I guess so."

_**Another A/N: **__Well, I guess that's it for now. Like I said... this chapter is mainly to introduce Mao, Lulu, and _

_Okamura back into the story line. Anyway, I hope you guys are okay with this._


	10. Chapter Ten: Dalton's Visit

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Dalton's Visit**_

"Is there anything I can do for you, Georgie?" Dalton asked, concerned.

Georgie glanced up at her only friend. She didn't like worrying him so much, but Georgie herself couldn't help but worry about her sister. "Her heart is probably broken because of what she had to do. How could they!"

Dalton stood, "I'll go to her for you. I'll check on her."

"I can't ask you to do that, Dalton..."

Dalton smiled, "It's alright. I don't mind if it's for you. I won't be long. I promise."

"But I... alright, just... be careful, Dalton."

He gave a nod, and then he left the room. Georgie sighed, 'Now I've got two things to worry about. Please let him be careful, and please don't let him get caught by them!'

_**II**_

Riku felt silly for avoiding her family. Her father seemed happy that she was doing better. Julia had called, and she gave them Frannie's message.Even though Riku was on the verge of tears, she smiled and promised she would go see Frannie as soon as possible. "It's really great to be back home. I've missed it," Mao told them, as they sat around the table.

"You guys really should go visit Saya," Kai told them.

"That's a great idea," exclaimed Lulu.

"Yeah," Okamura agreed, "We should all go. We'll make a day of it."

Riku glanced over at Karl, who was staring down at the table. He looked a bit uncomfortable, as the conversation continued. "She would want you there," Riku told him, in a quiet voice, "She'd be proud of you."

He looked up at her a bit surprised, but then he smiled a little. Riku smiled back. "You should take it easy while you can," he told her.

She looked confused, "Huh? Why?"

"Because we're going to have to continue your training."

Riku sighed, "Right. I forgot about all of that."

Mao raised an eyebrow, "Training?"

"She's learning how to use a sword," Kai smiled, "Karl's been teaching her."

"Another one swinging a sword around! Great!" Mao exclaimed, but then smiled... no doubt a fond memory of Saya coming to her.

"I'll be right back," Karl said, suddenly.

"What is it?" Riku asked, concerned.

"Just... stay here," he told her.

Kai looked worried, as well, "I something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. I've just... got this feeling. Just stay here."

Karl climbed the stairs slowly. As he got further up, his feeling that someone was there grew. 'Is it a Chiropteran?' he wondered.

He took out a knife he'd taken from the counter as he'd left the kitchen. 'Riku's room... that's where this person is,' He thought angrily, 'Someone is looking for her.'

_**III**_

Dalton surveyed the small room, and smiled, "It looks like a teenager's room."

He felt something being slid under his chin, and held against his throat. He froze. "It's suppose to look like a teenager's room. It keeps up the appearance," a man's voice said from behind, angrily, "Who the hell are you? What are you doing in Riku's room? I'll be damned if Nathan's going to get his hands on Riku!"

"You must be Karl. I've heard a lot about you."

"Now it's your turn, boy. Who are you?"

"My name is Dalton, and... I mean you nor Riku any harm. I've already met Kai and David. Please, if you'll remove the knife... I'll explain why I'm here."

"How about I keep the knife right where it is, and you explain anyway?" He said, through gritted teeth.

Dalton sighed, "I'm one of Georgie's Chevalier. I'm her only true follower, though. I've come to see how her sister is, so I can bring the news back to her. She's worried about her because of what happened with their friend Frannie."

"Is this the truth?"

"I swear it."

"Riku is fine, now. So is Frannie," Karl took the knife away.

Dalton turned to face him. He smiled, "I've seen pictures of all of you. You look different... not so dark. I would say Nathan has his hands full... and I'm glad."

"If you hate him so much, why not tell me where Riku's sister is."

"I can't. She doesn't wish for anyone she loves to get hurt."

"She doesn't love me," Karl smirked, "She doesn't know me."

"However, her sister does. If you came... Riku would follow. Please try to understand... I want Mahler defeated, but... I have to honor Georgie's wishes. Do you not wish to honor Riku's wishes?"

Karl frowned, "She doesn't like it when I ask what she wishes, but... yes."

"I must go. I don't like leaving her alone with them for long periods of time."

"Yeah... what should I tell them? They think something's wrong."

"Tell them you were mistaken. Also... I feel that you aren't alone. Someone else is watching over you all now. I can't tell who, but he's a friend. I felt it so strongly as soon as I entered this house. He just arrived."

Karl looked confused, "I..."

"Good bye."

With a flash, Dalton was gone out of the window. Still confused, Karl walked back down to the kitchen, and took his seat beside of Riku. "Well?" she asked, concerned.

"It was nothing."

"You were gone a while for _nothing_," Kai said.

Karl shook his head. "Well, anyway," Mao began, "I'm starving. Let's go to that famous restaurant that I keep hearing about. What was it called?"

Kai rolled his eyes, and smiled. Lulu laughed, "Mao."

"Oh, yes. The Omoro," Mao smiled.

_**IV**_

"We can't find him anywhere," Chera smirked at Georgie, "I know you know where our little Dalton is... my Queen."

Georgie sneered at the hateful woman who stood in front of her, "Dalton has a mind of his own! He's his own person!"

"He's always with you," Chera's smirk didn't leave her face, "but we haven't seen the little bastard for two days. Where is he?"

"I'm right behind you."

Chera turned, "Dalton..."

"Can't I even go off by myself for awhile. Georgie didn't have a problem with it. Why should you?"

"Very well," Chera sneered, "You're on thin ice."

"Who said? Nathan? I don't serve Nathan. Go away, and stop bothering Georgie," Dalton said, his Pale Blue eyes glowing.

Chera backed down, "How dare you... fine!"

She left, slamming the door behind her. Dalton's eyes returned to normal, as he turned to Georgie. "She's fine. Her Chevalier assured me of that. Also... Frannie is alright."

"You met Karl? What's he like?"

"Protective. I talked to him most of the time with a knife to my throat. I believe your sister is in very good hands."

Georgie smiled, "Good."

"Someone else is there, also. Someone who just got there. I couldn't tell who it was, but... like I told Karl... he's a friend, and he's watching over them."

"Who else could..." Georgie began, but then her eyes grew wide, "It must be the one who dad goes on and on about! Dalton, it has to be him!"

_**A/N: **__That's it for this chapter. You guys probably know who it is, but I thought I'd make a little secretive until this person actually makes their scene. Also, I really hope I got the name of the restaurant right. Hope you enjoyed this._


	11. Chapter Eleven: Visits

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Visits**_

"It's about time," Frannie scolded.

Riku looked at the floor, "I'm sorry, Frannie."

Riku had thought this would be easier, especially since Frannie had made it clear that she placed absolutely no blame on Riku. She even had her dad, Karl, Okamura, Mao, and Lulu with her. So why was it still so hard to look Frannie in the eye. "Sorry for what?" Frannie smiled, "I'm just really glad you're here. I'm going to get to get out of this hospital room soon. You know… they say that doctors make the worst patients. They should add doctor's assistants to that list. I think everyone here hates me now."

"I don't think everyone hates you," a familiar voice said.

Riku cracked a little smile, and looked up. DJ, of course, was at her side. Riku wasn't sure if he'd left it since Frannie woke up. "Thanks, Frannie," Riku smiled a little more.

"For what? Hey, how's your training coming along? I heard you're learning to use a sword."

Karl sighed. "I'm not that bad," Riku scolded him.

Frannie laughed. "It's good to see you're doing alright, Frannie," Kai smiled, "I'd like you to meet some old friends of ours. This is Mao, Okamura, and Lulu."

"Old, Kai?" Mao raised an eyebrow, but then she smiled.

"Oh, yeah! I've heard all about you guys. It's nice to finally meet you," Frannie smiled.

She was the same. Nothing about Frannie had changed. Riku was so relieved. "It's nice to meet you, too. And you must be Julia and David's son," Okamura said.

"Yeah. I'm DJ. It's nice to meet you guys."

"So… what's next on the agenda?" Frannie asked, "Are we any closer to…"

Kai looked a bit down. Riku frowned, "Nothing so far. Collins probably could've given some insight on Mahler, but they took him. We don't know if he's dead or alive… I think you already know that, though."

Frannie nodded slowly. "David and me are going back to see Argiano. Collins wasn't the only one messing around with their blood… Karl reminded us of that," Kai patted him on the back.

Riku suppressed a smile when she saw him blush a bit. "He said nothing to you, DJ… when you and Luis went?" Frannie asked, curiously.

"He kept to his 'I'm an old man' story. If he knows anything he's doing a damn good job of hiding it," DJ sighed.

"He knows something," Karl replied, "I was there. Remember?"

"This time I'm going," Riku told them.

"Is that really a good idea?" DJ asked.

"I don't think that any harm will come to her," Kai replied, "What can Argiano do in front of me and David."

'I know no harm will come to her,' Karl thought, 'Because I'll be right outside the visitor room's door.'

"I'm getting out tomorrow. Wait on me. I'll go with you, too," Frannie told them, hopefully.

'There's that Chevalier desire to protect,' Karl thought, smiling a little to himself, 'It had to show sooner or later.'

The only one to respond to Frannie's request was Kai. He smiled, "Okay. We'll wait for you."

"Thank you," Frannie smiled, pleased.

_**II**_

"I'll be right out here with Francis," Karl told her, reassuringly.

"Alright," Riku nodded.

When they entered the room Argiano was waiting for them in, Riku didn't expect it to be so cold. The old man looking up at him was Julia's age… yet he looked twenty years older than Julia. "I'll be damn…" he smiled, and then went on in French.

"Argiano…" Kai sighed.

"I remember you. You were a boy when I first saw you. I don't think we ever officially met. I am Van Argiano. And you are…"

"Pissed that you've been lying to us," Kai glared.

"I haven't been lying to you," Argiano suddenly looked irritated.

"You worked closely with their blood… the Chevaliers. Choose your words carefully, Van. We have someone who knows that you did," David warned.

"I don't know who that could be…"

"That's for us to know," Riku glared, angrily, "You… you knew her. You helped her hurt people. Why? You're a human. Why would you ever want to help them… help her?"

"You resemble her… not identical, but… you favor her enough to be mistaken for her," Van smiled.

"You son of a bitch…" cursed Riku.

"Riku!" Kai warned, "You'd better remember this. Don't ever say anything like that to Riku again… unless you want to get hurt."

"Are you going to tell us what we want to know?" David sighed.

"I've told you and your son… and your partner… I know nothing. I am an old man, and…"

"Liar," Riku sneered, "I know he wasn't hers. He wasn't her Chevalier. Confirm it for us! We already know… just tell us something. My sister's life is at stake here!"

Argiano sighed, "Yes, I've heard about your sister. You may not believe me, girl, but I am truly sorry."

"If you're really sorry, Mr. Argiano… tell me something."

He looked at Riku for what seemed like a long time, before finally saying, "You're right to say that he wasn't one of your mother's. They all had the same blood… except Nathan Mahler. His was different. He didn't have her blood. That's why your aunt's blood couldn't kill him. The one who can kill him… is long dead."

Riku's sighed, "Is there a way?"

"I don't know. Decapitation… fire… the Red Shield knows these things, but… they aren't easy," Van spoke as if he'd seen them tried… and failed.

"Thank you," Riku gave him a nod.

"I take it back," Van sighed, "You could never be mistaken for her."

Suddenly, there was a loud pound on the door which made Van jump, and Karl shouted, "Riku! David… Kai!"

"I… I know that voice," Van's brow knitted in confusion, "Who is that?"

"Guys!" Frannie screamed… something was happening outside.

_**III**_

"I hate waiting like this," Frannie told Karl.

"They're fine," He replied.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Frannie smiled.

Karl raised an eyebrow, "I apologize."

"Oh, no, no! It's fine. I guess I talk to much," she said, and then she suddenly smiled, "You've been spending a whole lot of one on one time with our little Riku, huh?"

"What are you getting at?" Karl asked, annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing. Just making conversation."

The two hadn't been waiting long. Still, Frannie felt a little anxious. This was the first time she'd actually been out on the field, and she was really nervous, too. She tried really hard to hide it, but she suspected that Karl suspected. "What…" Karl suddenly turned to his right, and peered down the hall, "What is that? Do you feel it?"

Frannie turned, too. At first she just looked at him, confused. Feel what? A draft? But then she did feel something, and it gave her chills. Something was coming. Something terrible. Karl banged on the iron door of the visitor's room, "Riku! David… Kai!"

Seconds later, it came. Whatever it was slammed right into Karl knocking him into the hard, heavily painted, blue brick wall. "Guys!" Frannie screamed, as she watched the event.

She backed up, and her back hit the wall. Karl's hand transformed. The scientist in Frannie made her think, 'Wow! Julia did a hell of a job cloning him! He even got to keep his Chiropteran powers!'

He tore at the face of the young man who was holding him. Brunette, tall, with the build of a body builder, and at the moment red eyed, he would've been quite handsome if he wasn't trying to do away with them. "Get off of him, you bastard!"

Frannie started to run at the two. "Stay back!" Karl ordered, fighting with everything he had.

"Karl!" Frannie heard from behind her.

She turned to see a frightened, and worried Riku. David, Kai, and someone who was obviously Van Argiano followed her out.

Karl had finally managed to push the rabid looking young man off of him. Karl fell to his knees, but it didn't take him more that a couple of seconds to be back on his feet. "My God!" exclaimed Van, his eyes on Karl, "How can this be?"

"What are you after?" Karl demanded, as they circled each other.

The young man gave a grim smile, "Him," he pointed to Van, who took a few steps back.

Riku ran to Karl's side. She took out a small dagger Kai had given her before they journeyed to the prison. "It's a family keepsake,' he'd told her, looking at the cross shaped dagger affectionately.

David and Kai both pointed their guns at the young man. The only thing keeping them from firing was the fact that it wouldn't do anything except waste bullets. He was obviously a Chevalier, and only Riku could kill him. Even so, they kept their guns on him. Shooting him would at least stun him and give Karl and Riku an advantage.

Frannie felt helpless, as she watched Karl and Riku fight the mad man. 'I'm going to have to ask DJ to help me… I have to learn to fight too… if I'm going to help out any at all!'

'He's strong, damn it!' Karl sneered at him, as he applied pressure with his hand to his ribs… the place where the young man had swung his long, sharp claws and hit… tearing his jacket, his shirt, and a piece of flesh away.

Riku cut her hand with the dagger, and rubbed her blood all over it. 'I know what to do. This has to go in him… my blood has to mix with his.'

Karl went back for another round. This time, Riku joined him. She used everything Karl had taught her so far. She may not have been perfect, but she landed more hits than she missed.

The young man took a swing, and caught Riku right in the chin, which sent her flying into the wall. She gave an 'oof,' and then sank to the ground stunned.

"Riku!" Kai and Karl seemed to shout in unison.

Gun fire… the young man stumbled a bit. More gun fire, and the young man was on his back. Kai and David were both about to fire again, when something out of nowhere snatched their guns away, "That's not very nice, is it?"

"You!" Kai shouted, angrily.

"The name is Chera. I'm hurt that you don't remember it, Kai. Give us Van Argiano."

"Go to hell!" Kai spat, "Give me my daughter!"

"David…" Van began, "Don't sacrifice yourselves over me, David. I'm not worth it. Let them have me!"

"Just stay quiet, Argiano," David sighed, not showing he was a little surprised by Argiano's comment.

The young man got to his feet. The slugs in his chest, and forehead fell to the ground with a clinging noise. He grimly smiled at Karl, who had rushed to check on Riku, and then rushed toward him with speed so fast, it caught Karl off guard for a moment. 'Too late to counter,' Karl though, reading himself for the impact of the young man's claws.

There was a loud crash. The pain Karl should've felt never came. He was, however, pushed back onto the floor from another sort of impact. Something large and hard had collided with the young man's body. "What the hell!" Chera cursed.

Another figure had joined the fight, and the weapon he carried was large, dangerous, and unique… 'That damn Cello case,' Karl thought, and for the first time since he'd known the owner, he was glad to see it.

That's when he heard Kai shout, excitedly, "Hagi!"


	12. Chapter Twelve: Hagi's Back

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Hagi's Back**_

'Hagi!' Riku's mind exclaimed, as she stared shocked at the tall, handsome young man.

Karl smirked, "If it isn't the second rate Chevalier."

Chera looked at the events in a mixture of shock and hatred, "No way! Saya's Chevalier! Nathan said he was probably dead!"

Of course no one but Kai and Riku's family and friends would know that Hagi was still alive.

He fought the brute of a man with grace Riku had never seen… in a fight anyway. He used the large Cello case, swinging it around as if it were nothing. 'He's not paying attention to me, anymore,' Riku thought, seeing an opportunity she probably wouldn't get again.

She soaked the blade of the cross shaped dagger in her blood, leapt onto the back of the brute, and drove the dagger deep into the brute's thick neck. He threw her off, and she landed in Karl's arms. He looked at her proudly, as he sat her down on the ground.

The look on the large man's face was utter shock, and then he fell back, crystallizing the whole way down. When he hit the ground, most of him shattered and scattered across the floor. Chera turned back toward Kai, but ended up staring down the barrel of a 45 magnum… David's gun. "It's just you. Can you take on all of us?" Kai asked, glaring at her.

Chera sneered one last time, and then just like lightening, she speeded off out of sight. "Are you alright?" Riku asked Karl, who was still holding his side.

"I'll survive. See…" he took his hand away, "it's all healed up."

Still… that huge bastard had torn a chunk out of him. He had lost a considerable amount of blood, and the evidence was all over the wall behind them. However, he didn't mention his light-headedness to Riku. Right now, the surprise arrival of the man standing in front of them helped to take his mind off of his own discomforts. "Welcome home, Hagi," Kai smiled.

David smiled as well, and Frannie just looked confused. Argiano sat on the floor, hugging his knees. Riku turned toward the man who had been with her aunt for decades. This man knew more about Saya than she ever would. He had been so devoted to her. So… "Where were you?" Riku asked, narrowing her eyes.

Hagi's expression didn't change. Not a hint of emotion could be seen in his eyes. "Riku," she heard her father's voice… tired, and concerned.

"Where were you when Georgie was kidnapped? Where were you when Nathan Mahler was taking my sister to God knows where? Where were you when we needed you? We're Saya's nieces. It's not like we're strangers. Why weren't you there?"

Hagi, surprising Riku, kneeled down and took hold of her right hand, "I apologize for not being there, but I did not know until it was too late. Is it too much to ask you to forgive me?"

Karl stared at him wide eyed. He might not have ever been particularly too fond of Hagi, but at the moment he kind of felt sorry for the guy. "Is he for real?" Riku looked back at Karl, confused.

He grinned, "I'm afraid so. Noble as ever, I see," Karl crossed his arms in front of him, and leaned against the wall, partially from the state his blood deprived body was in.

"Okay, sure. You're… forgiven. I'm sorry, I just… get up, will you," Riku said, annoyed.

Hagi got to his feet, and then he turned to Kai, "I don't know everything that is going on."

"We'll fill you in. Don't worry. We're just glad that you're back," Kai smiled.

"Blood!" Frannie suddenly shouted.

"You… want…" Riku began, taken aback.

"He needs a transfusion as soon as possible," Frannie pointed to Karl.

He glared at her, "I'm alright."

"That's your blood on the wall, not that guys. You've lost a lot. I'm kind of Julia's assistant, remember. I know…"

"Very well! So you know more about my body than I do!" Karl shouted, annoyed.

"Don't get mad," Riku rubbed his arm, soothingly, "She's concerned… and she's right. We should get you back to Julia's clinic."

He sighed, but then he nodded, "Alright. If it will make you feel better."

"Um…" began Frannie, "What the hell do we do with him?"

Right! Van Argiano! He could've went with the enemy if he'd wanted to. The words that came out of his mouth were 'don't sacrifice yourself for me', but he never said he wanted to go with them. He could've made things very difficult for them. "He isn't exactly safe here… or on his own. We should take him with us. David, can you arrange that?" Riku asked.

David gave a nod, and then got on his cell phone. "Ah, little one… do you know how many laws you are about to brake?"

Riku grinned, "Do you see the pieces of that big guy over there? Jail is the _least_ of my worries, sir."

David's cell phone snapped shut, "Arrangements are being made. We should go now."

Everyone agreed, and began walking out. Karl slowly walked out behind everyone else. He felt someone grab his arm, and spun around to face Hagi. "Yes?" he asked, crossly.

"How devoted are you to Saya's niece?"

He glared at Hagi, "She has a name. She isn't simply _Saya's niece_. Her name is Riku. You have nothing to worry about. I'm devoted to her. More so than I was to her mother. Will you please let me go now?"

Hagi released his arm, "Thank you," was all he said, before walking out with the others.

_**II**_

Karl stared at the thin needle in his arm. This was a lot easier than the way he used to get nourishment… and a lot more human friendly. "Are you feeling better now?" Julia asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yes. Um… thank you."

"Of course. What exactly happened at the prison?" Julia asked, turning to David and Kai.

"We were questioning Argiano, when a woman named Chera…" David began explaining.

"Which is one of the Chevaliers that Nathan forced Georgie to create," Kai added.

"Yes… she showed up with another Chevalier while we were questioning Argiano. Karl fought him… and then Riku helped fight him after we found out what was going on. Shortly after…"

"Hagi showed up," Julia smiled.

"Everyone…" Frannie sighed, sadly, "they killed everyone in the prison. When we searched, we found no one left alive except us and Argiano. How could they?"

"Because they were told to. It's as simple as that. You have to understand something," Karl told them, "It wasn't always Diva giving the orders to us."

Riku shuttered at the sound of her mother's name, "Do you have to…"

"I apologize," Karl sighed, "Most of the time it was Amshel giving orders. Nathan is like Amshel in that way and that way alone. He's the _Queen's_ voice. He speaks for her, and they're never going to question it… except one. The boy… Dalton. I have met him. I kept it from you, because he asked me to. He showed up in your room. He was sent to find out if you were okay for your sister."

"Did he say anything about Georgie?" Riku asked, hopefully.

"Nothing useful," Karl shook his head.

"Dalton said it's because of the power that Nathan can offer them," Kai said.

"Yes. For _us_… we truly believed it was _her_ will. Because Amshel often made it a point to tell us that his words were her words. There was only ever two to go against Amshel… openly."

"You," Riku looked sympathetic.

He nodded slowly, "I was forbidden to…" he glanced at Riku and then at Hagi, "It doesn't matter why I went against him. Because I went against him… I died. Solomon openly went against him on several occasions."

"Yeah, and he died for it as well," Kai sighed.

For a split second Karl's face was overcome with a sadness, but then just as soon as it came… it was gone and his face was normal, "Yes… so I've been told."

Riku gave him a look of sympathy. 'Solomon was also a cause of his death back then, yet… he really is sad that he's not here.'

"DJ and Lewis are talking to Argiano right now. As far as we know this is the first time they've tried to come for him," David sighed.

"I should call Mao. She's going to be pissed that I've taken this long to call," Kai told them.

Riku looked over at Hagi. He'd been quiet while they were talking. She wondered what he was thinking. Having been told everything, he'd sat quietly ever since, not speaking a word. "Excuse me," he finally said, making Riku jump a bit… he'd been like a statue for so long, she hadn't expected words to come out of his mouth.

Hagi walked out the door. Karl stared after him curiously. "I wonder where he's going?" Riku asked no one in particular.

"Where do you think?" Karl sighed.

_**III**_

It had been a while since Hagi had been back here. He tried to visit as often as he could… when he was sure no one would be around. Now here he was, standing in front of Saya's sleeping place… the place she would be sleeping for nearly another year. How he missed her. Being so close to the person he loved more than anything in the whole world without being able to touch her, or hear her was truly painful. "I figured this was where you were going."

He didn't have to turn to see who had spoken. He recognized the voice. "It isn't much longer."

"I assume it seems like decades to you, though. No matter how many times Riku tells me it's okay… I just do not belong here. It's hard to ask for forgiveness when the person you're asking it of can't hear you."

He turned to see Karl still on the steps. He only had a few more steps to go, but he had chosen not to climb them. "She can hear every word you say. I'm sure of it. You should know. You used take care of someone who slept like this as well."

Karl laughed, amused, "You're referring to Diva. She's hardly like Saya… no matter how much they looked alike. If Diva heard a word I said, she never let on."

"Saya can hear you," was his only response.

Karl raised an eyebrow. He didn't argue further. This man knew Saya… at times he'd known her better than she knew herself. If he said she could hear them, chances were Saya could hear them. "I apologize."

Hagi's expression stayed the same, "You apologize?"

Karl glared at his old enemy, "I'm not good at these kinds of things. I'm sorry for… everything…"

"I understand. I except."

"Starting a new life means that I have to make up for my old life. You asked me how devoted I am to her. I meant what I said. I won't give up until I'm worthy of being Riku's Chevalier."

"It seems to me she believes that you _are_ worthy."

"I suppose it's one of those things I just need to prove to myself. I don't know that I'll ever regain my sanity I lost when I was with Diva. However… I'll never go back to the way I was. I'm not alone anymore," a hint of a smile came to Karl's face.

"I believe Saya is very happy to hear that."

"I'm leaving now. As I've said before. I feel like I don't belong here… yet, anyway. Thank you… for showing up. I just… wanted to say that. Even though you don't owe anyone anything…"

"Neither do you."

"You're wrong," Karl shook his head, "I owe Riku my life."

_**A/N: **__Here's a new chapter. This one kind of sucked, but at least it's an update. I'll try to make the next ones better. Maybe throw in some action. Anyway, here you guys go._


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Saya's Tomb and

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

**_Saya's Tomb and Georgie's Room_**

She could see the target so clearly. The heart... that's what she was aiming for. It didn't seem like it was that far away. Perhaps it was her new eyes that made it seem so close. "When you're ready," DJ barely whispered, but Frannie hears him loud and clear.

Focusing, she put her finger on the trigger, and squeezed. The bullet seemed to go in slow motion, before striking the target. "Wow!" smiled Frannie, proudly.

"Great," DJ grinned, "Very good. I thought you said you needed someone to teach you how to use a gun."

"It really was good?"

DJ smiled, "Bullets might not stop them, but with you shooting like that, we can sure slow them down a hell of a lot."

Frannie blushed, "That's good. At least I can contribute something. I felt so useless at the prison. Karl and Riku... even that guy Hagi were all fighting... I just... I'm glad I might be able to help. I am a Chevalier for God's sake!"

"Practice. I really don't think I'm needed here," DJ said, happily, "You'll be okay by yourself?"

She nodded, "Yeah... I'll be okay."

_**II**_

"Can we please rest, now," Riku begged.

"We've barely trained at all," Karl sighed.

Riku glared at him, "No, not at all! Only all morning, and half of the afternoon. I think this damn sword has grown into my skin! I don't know if I can even let go of it!"

"You're being over-dramatic," he narrowed his eyes, but then his expression softened, "Very well. We'll take a short break."

Riku lay down on the floor of Julia and David's Basement. Karl sat beside her, leaning his back against the wall. "This guy... Dalton... is he nice to my sister?"

"He's the only one we know of so far that doesn't do what Nathan says. He's devoted to Georgie. Yes, I'd say he's nice to your sister."

"That's good. It's a relief to know she's got a friend."

"A Chevalier."

Riku narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, but a friend."

"Perhaps you aren't familiar with what exactly a Chevalier is."

"Oh, I know what a Chevalier is. There... friends."

"Are they?"

"My... _her... _never treated you like a friend at all?"

"No. Never. I was nothing more than a servant."

"God... I'm so sorry. I should've known... I knew. I don't know why I bothered asking. No wonder you have that attitude about it. She for sure wasn't Saya."

"Saya never treated me as a friend either. She treated me as an enemy. Nothing more."

Riku's expression saddened, "I'm so sorry."

She sat up, and looked at him. She brushed a strand of hair behind his ear. "It's... not your fault."

"You're my friend. I don't care what title you and Hagi... and Dalton have been given. You're my friend... one of my _best _friends. I'm really glad you're here."

Karl's eyes were wide, "Thank you, Riku."

She smiled, "No problem. So... do you still hate my aunt?"

He sighed, "No. I do not hate Saya. I am ashamed of the way I acted in the past."

"Do you still love her?"

"I..." he looked confused, 'Do I?'

"I'm sorry! That was personal! Forget I asked. I won't ask anymore. It's not my business."

"Rest, Riku. I think there's somewhere I really need to go."

Karl climbed the stairs, not entirely sure where his legs were taking him. "Hey, are you guys finished. May I borrow Riku for a moment. I'm going shopping, and I'd like her to come with me."

Karl looked at Mao, "Yes... you may. It might be good for her. Keep an eye on her."

"Of course... are you alright?"

"I'm not sure."

"Here. I'll take Kai's car. You take mine. You look like you need to go somewhere too. I know you don't really need a car, but I think a little bit of normal never hurt anyone."

"Yes... thank you."

He took the keys from her, and then he went out the door. He got in Mao, Lulu, and Okamura's silver SUV, and drove off... to where he wasn't sure. It seemed like hours to get to where he was going. Once there, he was a bit surprised. He hadn't expected to end up there. He still felt like he didn't belong there. 'So what am I doing here?'

He got out of the SUV and then he began climbing the long staircase up to the tombs. When he reached Saya's, he was surprised not to find Hagi already there. He looked around nervously, and then he sat down in front of it. "I only... I'm only here because there is something I'm not really sure of. I still don't feel comfortable... I don't belong here... yet. You were always my enemy, however... you were my life for a very long time. That was my old life. I have a new life now. Where do you fit into that? Do I still..."

He stared at the wall of the tomb. It was quiet... there was a small breeze blowing, but no other sound could be heard. Karl sighed, "You're niece is wonderful. She's thoughtful, kind, and... most importantly... not her mother. However... she isn't you, either. She's got a long way to go, but she's getting there. She asked me... if I still... love you. I..."

Then he realized something that surprised him. "I'm not in love with you. I don't think I ever was. I'm so sorry, Saya. I'm so sorry for everything. The pain, and the hurt. I'm sorry for your brother! Kai's brother! Her father! I promise I'll make it up to you all. I'm going to protect Riku, and I'm going to help save Georgie. When you wake up... you'll see."

"Something told me I'd find you here."

Karl turned to see Hagi... he was... almost... smiling. "Do you often eavesdrop?"

"You asked Saya what she is to you. I believe she is a friend."

"I really hope she knows that."

"I told you... she can hear you."

"Right, right. I remember."

"It won't be long."

"You keep saying that. It's not that soon, either."

"It's going to be sooner than everyone thinks. I can feel it."

"It's not quite thirty years."

Hagi closed his eyes, "No, not quite... however... no one but me, her adoptive father, and one other has seen Saya wake up. The days are not precise... as you should know."

"I know," Karl said, wide eyed, "How soon?"

"Soon."

Karl narrowed his eyes, "And I suppose that's all I'm going to get. Do you know how great it would be if she woke up in the next couple of days... as opposed to waiting months as originally thought."

"Yes... it would be great," Hagi agreed, giving that almost smile again.

Karl had to 'almost' smile himself. 'I know what it's like to wait. However, the one he waits for loves him in return.'

"You now have someone who cares for you very much. It must be very different."

Karl's eyes widened. He knew he didn't mean it as an insult. Hagi was very genuine. "Can you read minds?"

"No, I cannot. I can read expressions... sometimes."

"I care for her very much in return."

"I am glad to hear it."

"I have to get back to her. I've spent too much time here already. She's out with Mao. I should find them right away," he threw the keys to Hagi, "Will you drive that back home. I think I've had enough 'normal' for the day."

Hagi looked at the keys, and then back at Karl. Karl grinned, and then he began at first to slowly descend the stairs, and then he took off swiftly... like only a Chevalier could... in search of Riku.

_**III**_

Nathan smiled at her. She was looking out the window. From behind she looked so much like Diva. Only her eyes were different. "What's the matter, little queen. You've barely touched your dinner. You should eat."

"There's blood in that wine," she said, through clenched teeth.

She spun around and sneered at him. "Of course there's blood in it. You need the blood to survive, Georgie. You are a Chiropteran Queen."

"I take blood through an IV! I won't drink someone's blood, you sick son of a bitch!"

"Now, now. I know you're angry with me. It will take some time for you to get over that anger, but I can wait. I have forever."

"Let me go..."

"Why, you don't want to leave now. Your sister will be joining you very soon. Do you honestly think bringing Karl back will stop me. What were they thinking? Karl... stronger than me? It's so funny... it's almost infuriating. I'm of course going to kill him, and this time I'll make sure he stays dead."

"Leave Riku alone. Leave Karl alone. Leave my family alone!"

Nathan smiled, "I simply cannot let one of my queens live the life she's living now. With two very poor Chevaliers, her aunt's bodyguard, a human family, and those houses she goes back and forth... dear me! Terrible! She's living like a second class human! I will not have it. I rescued you, and I _will_ rescue her. Little queen... where is Dalton?"

"How should I know? I don't control him. I'm not a control freak like your precious Diva!"

Nathan saw red for a moment, and slapped her. Georgie slumped to the ground, covering her reddening cheek. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Nathan gasped, "What did I... Georgie..."

"Get out! Leave me alone, and get out you bastard! Get out!"

"I'm sorry, but you made me angry. Diva is your mother. Do not speak ill of her. You don't know what she went through for you. She died for you."

"Leave me alone, please! Get out!"

"Georgie," a stern voice said from the doorway.

Nathan turned to see a very red eyed Dalton. He laughed, "There's no reason to look like that. She's fine. A little discipline never hurt anyone, Dalton."

"You struck her. I can see her cheek," Dalton snarled.

Nathan's eyes grew red, and his voice changed, "Speaking of discipline," very quickly, he appeared in front of Dalton, "Where have you been sneaking off to when my back is turned?"

Dalton didn't back down, "I do not answer to you!"

Nathan grabbed him by his throat, but Dalton still didn't waver. "Stop it! Stop it, stop it! Please!" Georgie screamed.

Nathan's eyes and voice went back to normal. He smiled, letting Dalton go, "I'm sorry for upsetting you, little queen. Please, eat your dinner. Even if you don't drink the wine, at least eat the food."

Nathan pushed past Dalton out the door. He walked to his study, slammed the door behind him, and slumped into one of his favorite armchairs. "Children can be so tiring."

His cell phone rang, and he flipped it open, "Yes... this better be good."

"I found her. She's shopping with humans. It would be so easy to take her from them. Should I?" Chera asked.

"Be careful. I'm sure one of them if not all of them are very close by. I don't want another scene like the prison."

"I'll be careful, Mr. Mahler. Don't worry. It won't be long now until we have both of them."

"Don't let the blood that runs through your veins get the better of you, Chera. If she gets hurt I'll kill you myself. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I'm completely in control. There's no need to worry."

"Good. Now, I need my rest. Only call me if you have good news to report."

**_A/N: God, it's been so long since I've updated anything!! Anyway, here's a new chapter to this one. I know it sucks, but it's going somewhere. I promise. I hope to update a lot sooner. Sorry it took so long... anywho... here's a new chapter for this story. I hope it's okay with you guys for now._**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Shopping Horror

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Shopping Horror**_

The streets were packed, but then again... they always were. The little clothing shop Mao had taken them to luckily wasn't that busy. "Look at this dress, Riku!" Mao exclaimed, "It would look darling on you!"

It was a simple black dress that looked like it came up to the knees, and it was Spaghetti strapped. "I don't know..." Riku raised an eyebrow.

"_He'd _like it," Mao grinned.

Riku looked confused, "He... who?"

Mao rolled her eyes, "I'm not stupid, and I'm not blind. Who do you think, dear? Karl, of course."

Riku's eyes widened, "What... why would I care what he thought of me in a dress? I don't..."

"Please. You might not be blood related, but you are my niece. I notice things, Riku. Ask Hagi and Kai... and Saya when you get a chance."

"Aunt Mao... am I that obvious?"

"To a woman's eyes. To a man's eyes... not so much. He may not be human, but Karl is a man. You'd have to come right out and tell him. Poor guy."

Riku sighed, "Come right out? I don't think so. I'm not as bold as you, aunt Mao."

"As I said... you are my niece. You can be as bold as you want to be, and I dare anyone to tell you different."

Riku laughed, "It's a shame Lulu can't come out during the day. She would've loved this."

"Unfortunately Lulu reacts badly to the sun. It's been years since she's come to us, and Julia is still trying to find a way around the whole... turn to ashes in the sun thing. So far, we haven't come up with anything. I would love Lulu to be able to enjoy a sunny day."

"Yeah..."

"No sad things, Riku! We're shopping! It's suppose to make us feel better!"

Riku laughed, "Right! Sorry!"

The two continued looking at clothes. Riku suddenly felt weird... she felt as though someone was watching her. She looked around nervously, but didn't see anyone. "Riku, are you alright?" Mao asked.

"I think we should go, Aunt Mao. Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean..."

Mao barely got the words out, when she was blown back into a dressing room door. She slumped to the ground, out cold. "Aunt Mao!" Riku screamed.

She heard horrible laughter. She saw a flash, and then the woman from the prison appeared in front of her. "Riku... alone at last. Now we can talk girl to girl."

"You're Chera," Riku gasped.

"Yes, that's right. Very good. You remember me."

Riku sneered, "Damn you! Why did you do that?"

"Really... what do we care if some human gets hurt? We are superior to them in every way. They are nothing but cattle, really."

"You bitch, you used to be human. If it wasn't for Mahler forcing my sister to make you into a Chevalier you'd still be human!"

"A technicality," sneered Chera, "I am now a Chevalier. Superior to these ridiculous human beings who think they're still at the top of the food chain. How stupid are they when beings like you and me exist."

Chera backed Riku against the wall. "Don't put me in a class with you!"

Riku shoved her, and she stumbled back several steps. "I've come to take you to the place where you truly belong, Riku. If you refuse to come with me... I'll have to force you. I don't want to hurt you, because then... well... I don't want to think about what he would do."

"Force her?" a voice laughed, "Lets see you try."

Chera was thrown into a wall with such force, that the wall cracked. The store clerk, finally noticing that not everything was quite normal, gave a little squeak, and then ran out of the store. Karl appeared in front of Riku. "Where'd you come from?" she asked, relieved.

He looked back at her, and gave her a little grin, "I can't leave you alone for even a moment, can I?"

She tried to look insulted, but couldn't. So she smiled instead, "No, I guess not."

"What's going on?" Karl asked, serious again, "Why is she here?"

"To take me where I really belong," Riku sighed, rolling her eyes, "Or so she says."

"You belong here with me and your family. Let her try to take you away from us."

Riku blushed. "You," snarled Chera, getting up, "You dumb son of a bitch. Don't you know what he's going to do to you? Don't you understand what kind of power he has!"

"I don't care what kind of power he thinks he has. At one time he answered to someone... the same as you. He's no more than a Chevalier... the same as you. The person you should really be looking to is Georgie. If you're too stupid to do that, then," Karl smirked, "I'm not going to be sorry at all for anything I do to you if you try to take my Riku."

'His Riku?' Riku blushed, again.

"In that case, Mr. Fei-Ong... I respected you. Because you are senior... just like Mr. Mahler. I thought maybe you could be reasoned with. He would welcome you back," Chera shook her head, "I see now that there is no reasoning with you. You're as crazy as belived. I'm going to have to kill you, aren't I?"

Karl laughed. Did this little girl really think she was in the same league? He had decades of experience. "Karl, be careful. Something isn't right. She's... doing something to herself."

"She's changing. She's going into her Chiropteran form. Riku, I want you get Mao out of here. I don't want you to see all of this."

"I'll get Mao out, but I'm coming back."

"Riku..."

"I'm coming back!"

Riku ran over to Mao. She took her underneath the arms, and lifted her up. She drug her out to the sidewalk, and sat her on a bench. She made sure she lay comfortably, then she ran back toward the store. She heard a loud growl that sent a chill up her spine. She stopped, took a deep breath, and then ran back inside the store. She gasped at the scene she'd ran in on. Karl was no longer anywhere to be seen, and nether was Chera. In there place was two very different creatures. They both had red eyes. One was a green/grayish color, and the other was close to being maroon. "Riku," the grayish one looked almost sad, "Keep out of the way."

"Karl?" she whispered, "Is that really you?"

"I'm afraid so..."

The maroon creature launched herself at Karl. However, he quickly dodged the beast, and it slammed into the wall behind him... nearly breaking through it. The creature laughed, "She's afraid of you. Look at the way she looks at you..."

"Shut up!" Riku shouted, angrily, "She's trying to psych you out! Don't listen to her! I'm not afraid! I'm just surprised!"

"Riku!" Karl scolded, "Hide!"

"Right," she gave a quick nod, and then jumped behind the clerk's counter.

Peaking over the side, she watched the Karl and Chera fight like two titans. They were almost matched in strength, but Karl had been doing things much longer. He was smarter... seasoned. That didn't mean Chera wasn't dangerous to him. She was young and full of confidence and ego. 'What could I do against such a thing?'

She saw a cup that held several pens, pencil, and... "A letter opener," she whispered.

She quietly got the letter opener out of the cup, and dug the point into her hand. "I wonder if it will even break the skin..."

She looked up in time to see Karl being slung behind the counter. Riku screamed in horror as he hit the ground beside of her with a sickening thud. "Don't be scared..."

"Are you okay? Are you alright?"

"Yes... I'm fine," he sighed, "She's stronger than I gave her credit for."

"No offense, but you underestimate people all of the time. I'm not surprised at all."

"Now isn't the time for this," he scolded.

"No... look," she showed him the letter opener, "I'm going to try it."

Riku jumped over the counter. "Riku... wait!"

Ignoring him, she ran toward the beast that was Chera. Chera gave her a horrid grin, "You want to try your luck, little queen?"

Just before Riku got to her she baseball slid... right underneath Chera's legs. She jumped on her back, and went to stab her in the neck with the blood-soaked letter opener... it snapped into, not even breaking her skin. Chera laughed, and threw Riku off. She fell to the ground, landing on her back. She looked up to see Karl soaring through the air. He tackled Chera, sending both of them into, and through one of the store walls. Then they burst through again, Chera landing on top of Karl. "I'm going to rip your head off!" Chera growled.

"Riku!" someone called from the entrance, "Use this."

Hagi threw her something... a katana. She looked at him questioningly. "This is..."

He gave her a quick nod, "She would want you to use it."

Riku nodded, unsheathing the sword. She slid the blade across the palm of her hand. The blood instantly began to fill the creases in the blade. "This time... it won't break!" she shouted, as she ran toward Chera.

"Yeah, right!" Chera growled.

Before Riku could bury her aunt's blade into the beast, Chera was gone in a flash. The flash went past Hagi. He made a move to try and catch her, but he was knocked back in the process. "Damn it! I had her!" Riku shouted.

She looked down at Karl. He was breathing hard. He wasn't making any move to try and get up. "Are... you... are you alright?" he asked Riku.

"Are you?" Riku demanded.

"My strength began to give way there at the end."

"But... why?" Riku asked, confused.

"I'll tell you any theory you want... after you find me some clothes I can change into."

She smiled, "Right."

"Um... Riku... after you _find_ some clothes... can you step outside?"

She blushed, "Yeah... sure."

_**II**_

"Are you sure you're okay, Mao?" Kai asked.

Mao glared at him. She had a bag on ice on her head. "I told you all I'm fine. Now will you stop asking."

Karl was sitting on a hospital bed, looking thoughtful. Riku was sitting beside of him. "Why did my strength drain so quickly?" he asked no one in particular.

"Do you have any theories... like you said?" Riku asked.

Karl shook his head. "You haven't been back that long, you know," Julia gave him a small smile, "Changing like you did... when you haven't done it in so long... I'm not at all surprised that you were drained of your strength."

"So... I shouldn't change?" Karl asked.

"No, no. I didn't say that. You should... that is if you want keep fighting in that form from time to time. The more you do it... the more your body will get used to it," Julia told him, "How do you feel now?"

"Better... less tired," Karl sighed.

"Good," Julia gave a nod.

"I almost had her," Riku shook her head, "She's damn fast, isn't she."

"Even Hagi couldn't catch her," Karl raised an eyebrow, "He always gave me a run for my money... as the saying goes."

"Oh!" Riku exclaimed, "Saya's sword... you'll be wanting that back..."

"Why don't you keep it safe for her," Hagi told her, "Until she wakes up."

"Really?" Riku smiled, "That's... really cool."

Karl smiled, "Now that you have a good sword, maybe you'll be less likely to complain when we train."

"Yeah..." Riku rolled her eyes, "Maybe."

_**III**_

"Damn him!" Chera growled, loudly, "Damn him to hell! I had that girl! She was right there!"

Nathan and the other Chevaliers watched her. Nathan sighed, "Calm down, will you. Throwing a hissy fit isn't going to change anything. My baby brother is a huge obstacle. We all knew this."

"He's..."

"Changed," Nathan smiled a little, "This change has made him stronger in a way."

"You sound almost proud of him," snarled Chera.

"Make no mistake. If it comes down to it, I will kill Karl without even blinking. However... yes. We have history. It's hard not to feel some kind of... joy that he's finally a little sane. We didn't socialize _much_, but it when I did see him... it broke my heart to see what he was becoming. Finally! He isn't running around in a tuxedo, a cape, and a mask proclaiming a creature that could easily kill him with a drop of her blood is going to be his soul mate in life and in death... so over-dramatic!"

Chera glared, "You be proud of him. I'll just continue to hate the son of a bitch!"

"Like I said... calm down. I can take care him... if I have to. You and the others just focus a plan to get the humans out of the way. That should be simple enough for you to do."

"Fine."

"I really won't put up with many more failures. Let's try to come up with some plans that actually work. My little Georgie is getting lonely... and lonely makes her irritable."

Chera gave a reluctant nob, and then walked out of the room. Several of the Chevaliers followed her out. "This is becoming such a head ache! Now I see why Amshel was always such a buzz-kill!"


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Collins Found

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Collins Found**_

"Tired already?" Riku teased.

The eyes in the skull looking face of Karl narrowing almost seemed comical, "Don't get comfortable. Your training is far from over."

Frannie giggled. Riku rolled her eyes, and then she smiled. Karl had been training for hours in his Chiropteran form. Riku didn't want to say anything, and all joking aside, but he did look tired. "Would you like to rest?" his training partner, Hagi, asked.

"No," Karl shook his head, "I can go on."

Hagi gave a quick nod, and then they went right back into training. Riku was glad to have the short rest. When he was done, however, she knew Karl would want to get right back into fencing, and sparring. 'It's not much fun, that's true... but it is time spent alone with him,' she smiled to herself.

"He's getting better. He's not breathing as hard," Frannie commented.

"Speaking of getting better," Riku raised an eyebrow, "DJ told me that you could shoot a pin off of a skyscraper from a mile away."

Frannie laughed, "A pin off of a skyscraper... that sounds like DJ."

"So... you're a great shot, and I'm the last to know!" Riku mocked anger, but then she laughed, "Good for you! We've got a sharp-shooter in the family!"

"I don't know about a sharp-shooter."

Riku laughed, 'Just like our Frannie to be modest.'

Suddenly, Riku got a funny feeling. Frannie must have to, because she stood, and looked at the basement door with a funny look on her face. "I'll go with her," she informed Karl, turning.

"I..." Karl began.

"It's okay," Frannie pulled the pistol from her leg holster, "I can handle it."

She cocked the gun, and then she and Riku walked through the basement door, only to be greeted by a young man with dark hair and amazing blue eyes. He wore a black suit, and a smile on his handsome, young face. "You're Riku," he said.

"And you would be?" Riku asked, narrowing her eyes.

Frannie pointed the gun at him. He looked at her, but he didn't look at all angry, "You know... that if I wanted to attack... that wouldn't do any good against me."

"No..." Frannie said, slowly, "but it would sure as hell slow you down until the other two were able to get up here. They would hear the gunfire."

"I mean you no harm," he shook his head, "My name is Dalton..."

"Dalton! The guy who met with my dad and my Karl... I mean... Karl," Riku glanced sideways at a grinning Frannie, "Where's my sister? Tell me!"

"I cannot. She doesn't wish for you to get hurt. She thinks that if you know... you will no doubt come for her. She's trying to keep Mahler away from you, Riku. She's trying to devise a plan to escape him herself, but events arising... events that complicate things. Another one of those events has happened. I know that your Julia and the newest member of the Red Shield... the one Chera failed to kidnap... Van Argiano... I know that they have been searching for a Professor Collins. Because of your father and David... and because of my interference... Collins was able to escape. As crazy as he's gotten, he was sane enough to know what was after him."

"Riku!" she heard Karl call.

"I'm okay! It's that Dalton boy!" Riku called back.

That seemed to either satisfy or surprise Karl enough not to shout back. "Are you saying you know where Collins is?" Frannie asked, returning her gun to it's holster.

"Yes, I know exactly where he is. He's now with Nathan Mahler."

Riku gasped, "They've got him. He's the only one who worked with Mahler's blood! Now what?"

"Riku, you must know that Nathan isn't worried about you finding out about his blood. That's not why he wanted Argiano and Collins," Dalton told her, "He has other plans for Collins. He's wanting to resurrect the Corpse Corps."

Frannie gasped. She had seen documents on those pitiful things. They were clones of Lulu's brother Moses... except heartless and emotionless... they felt no pain, sorrow, happiness, or anything else she was sure the original Moses had probably felt. "Jesus... why?" Frannie demanded.

"He's got several Chevaliers... ones you've met and ones you have yet to meet. However, he doesn't want to keep creating Chevaliers everytime you take one out. He said that's a noble job, and not anyone should be permitted to do it. He wants these things as extra protection, and extra muscle... to get to you," he looked at Riku, "Hagi and Karl were a threat from the beginning. Now you have Francis and all of the Red Shield. Nathan is also aware that it won't be much longer before Saya wakes up. He's not desperate... He doesn't get desperate. He's just really impatient."

"What should we do?" asked Riku.

"Tell everyone what I have told you. Make sure they are all aware of the seriousness of this situation. Be safe. Don't go anywhere alone. Who knows when these Corpse Corps will be complete. Collins is crazy, but he hasn't forgotten anything. Nathan will get what he wants out of him. Collins has already... secretly... been with him for a month and a half. I did not know until... I'm sorry I didn't find out sooner. That is all I can say for now. I have been away from her for far too long."

"Fine. You know... even if you won't tell us where she is... I'm still going to look for my sister," Riku smirked, "and we're going to send Nathan Mahler straight to hell."

Dalton's eyebrows rose, "It was a pleasure meeting you both. Be safe... also," he stopped, "Keep a close eye on Saya's resting place. He keeps talking about it. It's got my Georgie worried."

"Aunt Saya... yeah. We will. Thanks, Dalton."

In a gust of wind, Dalton was gone. Riku looked over at Frannie. "I'm going to call Julia, and have her call a meeting. We have to let everyone know this."

"You do that. I'm going to tell Hagi and Karl, and then I'm going to send them to my Aunt Saya."

Frannie gave a nod. In a flash, she was gone. 'She's getting much better,' thought Riku, surprised.

_**II**_

"This is grave news," Joel shook his head, "The Corpse Corps."

Van Argiano rubbed his temples, "This is bad."

Riku looked over at the French man. He had laid his glasses on the table. He looked tired. Since agreeing to work with the Red Shield, he hadn't gotten much rest... checking hospital and police databases for information on his old Professor... Collins. "I'm making up for many sins," he'd told Riku, smiling, but the smile didn't touch his eyes... they looked sad and worn.

"...my fault," Van mumbled.

Riku was about to console him, when David spoke, "The past is the past. You had a choice to go with them or come with us. You chose us."

Van looked at David gratefully. It was hard to believe that they used to be enemies. "He's going to use Georgie's blood, isn't he?" Kai asked, disgusted, "He's going to force my daughter to spill her blood again, isn't he? Damn it!"

"What are we going to do?" Mao asked, stroking Lulu's back, gently.

Lulu was going to get to see her brother's face again, only he wouldn't show her an ounce of kindness. Riku felt horrid. "We're going to keep a closer eye on Riku," David said, "Louis is getting everything ready for you, me, and DJ, Kai."

"Right," Kai gave a nod.

"Wait... what do you mean?" Riku asked, confused.

"We're going to London to search the old opera house there," DJ told her, "We're also going to go search an old house Karl confirmed that Diva's Chevaliers stayed in while they were in London."

Riku winced at _her _name, but she didn't scold DJ, "Why wasn't I told until just now?" Riku asked Kai.

"Because we didn't decide to go until about an hour before you and Frannie got this meeting together," Kai explained.

"I'm staying here again, aren't I?" Riku asked, disappointed.

Would she ever get to look for her sister? "I'm afraid so," David was the one to answer, "You aren't ready for combat. You're getting much better, but after being told this... it would be safer if you stayed here with Karl, Francis, and Hagi. We leave in about an hour. Louis is just taking care some last minute details."

"I understand," Riku sighed, "I'm going to visit Aunt Saya."

She stood, told everyone good-bye, and then headed out the door, feeling terrible.

_**III**_

Karl kept a sharp eye out for anything out of the ordinary, while Hagi sat near Saya. "Why would they target her while she's still asleep? How cowardly ," Karl sneered.

He noticed someone walking up the stairs, but he wasn't worried. He knew her scent by now, and smiled when her face came into view. He had grown so attached to her and her family. How could he not be happy when he was near her. It was because of her he was even alive. "Everything okay?" she asked, when she reached him.

"So far. Are you alright? You look..."

"My dad, David, Louis, and DJ are going to London to check out an opera house and a house that you told them about. We're to stay here. Actually... they may have already left."

"I see. You're upset."

It wasn't a question. He could _feel _that she wasn't happy. "Yeah, I wanted to go. However... I know that they have my best interest at heart. They're worried about my safety. I can't help but to worry about them."

"That is understandable."

"So... is sleepy head there close to waking up?"

"Yes," Hagi answered quickly, catching Riku off guard.

"No joke?" Riku's eyes widened.

Hagi nodded, and Riku thought she saw a smile in his eyes, "It won't be long."

"That's... really cool," Riku smiled, looking at the tomb her aunt was resting in.

Riku held something up... Karl noticed that it was Saya's kitana. "Do you think there might be a battle here or something?"

"No," Riku shook her head, "I just thought... I don't know..."

Karl smiled. He was about to say something, but a gust of wind blew his long black hair in his face. Hagi stood quickly, and got in a fighting stance. Riku looked around nervously. A low growl escaped Karl's throat. Someone uninvited had come to Saya's resting place. "Looks like you're in a _grave_ situation! Get it!," someone laughed.

They looked up to see someone standing on top of the tomb. It was Chera's brother Noel. "You!" Karl snarled, "What do you want?"

"I'm getting sick of my sister's screw-up's. I've come to deal with the mighty Chevaliers myself. A quick question, though. Are you really just visiting... or did someone let it slip that we wanted this bitch Saya dead?"

As usual, there was no emotion on Hagi's face, but Riku was sure that there was rage running all through his body. "You are a coward!" Karl yelled, "Trying to kill someone in their sleep!"

"Yeah... whatever... I'll bet you weren't thinking that while she was turning your blood to crystal," smirked Noel.

"Shut up!" it was Riku who had shouted this time... her eyes held nothing but pure hatred for this man.

Karl was suppose to be the Chevalier... but he often found that Riku was quite protective of _him_ at times. "Did I hit a soft spot?" Noel smirked.

"I was a fool," Karl sneered, "It was my own fault I died and no one else's. Just like it will be _your _own fault when Riku kills _you_."

"Like that's going to happen," Noel laughed, "I've brought back-up."

He lifted his arms, and several men in helmets and soldier uniforms jumped out from behind the tomb. Riku felt the first pangs of fear hit her hard in the chest. This was the dreaded Corpse Corps... the heartless assassin that Nathan had resurrected to help kidnap her and take her back to him. They were in fact completed. How on earth were three people suppose to defeat all of these monsters? "Riku," Hagi began.

"Fight," Karl finished.

Hearing them say that, she closed her eyes, threw her fear aside, and then she gave a nod. She unsheathed her Aunts sword, and then she stood at the ready.


End file.
